


Adaptation Assassination

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Assassination Bureau Ltd., Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Holodecks/Holosuites, Humor, I really love this book and movie, Jack London, Literature, M/M, Slow Burn, no former knowledge of book or movie required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: Neither Julian or Garak had ever read this book before but they decide to try it after Julian was recommended it by Data. After what seemed to be an endless debate they decide to run a program of the story in a holosuite. Of course, the only program they can get is based on the film adaptation, but they're quite sure it won't be that different. They don't realize that while the protagonists in the book are rivals, they become lovers in the film.--You do not have to have read or seen the movie of The Assassination Bureau Ltd. to enjoy this fic, I made sure of it. That being said, the movie is an absolute treat and the book is a beautiful absurdist work so I highly recommend them both. Ultimately I just really wanted to see how Julian and Garak would respond to one of my favorite Jack London works and the very different film adaptation.





	1. Prologue

“An android who is stationed on the Enterprise first suggested this book to me.” Dr. Bashir said while passing Garak the datarod. “I haven’t read it yet but he felt it would be something the two of us would enjoy.” Garak looked at the rod skeptically, which only pushed Julian to continue. “I thought it would be nice to read something that neither of us had looked at before. That way we don’t have preconceived notions.”

 

“An android stationed on the flagship of the Federation gave you a book recommendation?” Garak’s raised brow and slight smile didn’t imply that he didn’t believe Bashir, but that he _couldn’t_ believe him. Julian had to hide his pride at his “friends in high places” and played it off like a daily occurrence for him.

 

“He contacted me out of his curiosity and desire to do research.” The young doctor shrugged. “I've only met him once before.” Julian added truthfully. He still remembered how beyond excited he was to meet Data when the Enterprise had docked on DS9. He probably would have made a terrible first impression if Data had had emotions at the time. “He longs to be human and he was wondering how my augmentations affect my socialization, as that is the most difficult part of being human for him.” Julian had been uncomfortable by the question, but ultimately softened and recognized a kindred spirit. Data had assumed for so long that his lack of emotions were what separated him, but once he’d installed his emotion chip, he still felt like an outsider. Julian could definitely relate.

 

“And you mentioned our lunches?” Garak seemed almost flattered that he’d been mentioned.

 

“Well, yes... You see...” Julian didn’t want to admit that he’d only brought Garak up when Data asked him about romantic and sexual attraction. That would certainly give himself away. Instead, he decided to focus on how Garak had attracted him in the first place. “Well there's a certain amount of predetermined social coding that is easily recognized when you're made aware of it.”

 

“Ah, yes.” Garak sighed knowingly. “What is too personal to ask and too personal to reveal, feigning interest in the other person's daily activities and asking questions while steering the conversation to where you truly want it to end up.” He seemed bored just thinking about the monotony.

 

“Exactly! Well, I explained to him that while socialization isn't exactly difficult for me, I have two main issues. The first is somewhat moot now, but it was trying to seem surprised by my own ‘astonishing’ achievements when I was trying to pass as normal.” Julian laughed, remembering how overly proud he felt he had to act of things that had seemed relatively simple. He had truly been an annoyance to everyone, including himself. “The other is getting incredibly bored since I can usually predict what the outcome of each conversation will be before it's started.”

 

Garak looked annoyed by the roundabout explanation. “And what does that have to do with our lunches?” He really was going to make Julian spell it out for him. Garak awaited the answer with baited breath, though he didn’t let it show on his face.

 

“Really, Garak...” Julian frowned. “It's just that... You don't exactly follow the typical social conventions.” He smiled at why he liked Garak so much. “It makes you hard to predict.” Garak suppressed the joy at being viewed as unique in the beautiful doctor’s mind.

 

“Really, doctor,” Garak shook his head with a smile the way he always did before insisting he was a mere tailor. “I'm happy that I'm able to amuse you but I think you've turned our innocent conversations into something more convoluted.” It was Julian’s turn to look skeptical now. He couldn’t believe that Garak’s constant flirting had been “innocent.” “With me, what you see is—in fact—what you get.” Julian laughed and couldn’t hide the adoration from his face.

 

“You’ve _admitted_ that you were in the Obsidian Order!”

 

“And you trust me?” Garak smirked. Julian laughed again, even though the truth was that he did trust Garak. In all the important things at least.

 

“I saw Tain confess to being your father.” Julian wouldn’t normally bring up Tain, but over lunch, they always seemed to play dirty. “Even if you weren’t in the Order that makes you far from ‘plain and simple’.” He pointed his fork at Garak as if he’d won.

 

“Oh? Did you?” Garak exclaimed in mock astonishment. “Can anyone verify your story?”

 

“You ca-” Julian started to say before realizing the flaw in his argument. Garak gave him another one of those infuriating head tilts, waiting for his answer. Julian shoved his fork down for another bite with irritation. “Alright! You never told me anything! In fact, this is the first time we’ve ever even spoken!” He said, shaking his head. Then he let his small smile sneak out. “But it is nice to meet you, _Elim._ ” He always had that on Garak. He knew his first name.

 

“So you told an android about me, a person you’ve never spoken to before, and he recommended that we both read this book?” Garak examined the datarod. “I shudder to think what kind of literature that would inspire.” He let his eyes go back to Julian and smiled. “You said it’s called _The Assassination Bureau_?”

 

“Limited.” Julian grinned.

 

“Limited?” Garak asked.

 

“ _The Assassination Bureau, Ltd._ ”


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To no one's surprise, Garak and Bashir just can't agree. To settle their debate, Julian suggests they re-enact the story in a holoprogram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially the set-up to the plot of the rest of the story. I'm excited for you guys to read the beginnings of their hologram adventures. Enjoy!

 

                The week somehow passed by both quickly and painfully slow. Garak and Bashir made a point to read _The Assassination Bureau, Ltd._ whenever they had time available. It was necessary to not only know the text that was to be discussed but to make note of anything that would seem of interest to the other person. Their weekly lunches were battlefields as much as they were seductions. It wouldn’t do to go into either of those scenarios unprepared. No, their lunches were not casual affairs. It was the struggle of two scholars, and practical scholars at that; yet more often than not the final result sought was lost in the excitement and clash of ideas.

While they would both claim to have completely different views on the book, they had both had the same reaction when reading the first page. They thought of each other. The description of the inconsequential first character struck each of them as being a wonderful description of the other. They did, of course, differ on what specifically described their dining companion and why:

“He was a handsome man, with large liquid-black eyes, an olive complexion that was laid upon a skin clear, clean, and of surpassing smoothness of texture, and with a mop of curly black hair that invited fondling—in short, the kind of a man that women like to look upon, and also, the kind of a man who is quite thoroughly aware of this insinuative quality of his looks.” Garak could have sworn that this first line could only be describing Dr. Julian Bashir.

Julian himself focused on the very next line for Garak: “He was lean-waisted, muscular, and broad-shouldered, and about him was a certain bold, masculine swagger that was belied by the apprehensiveness in the glance he cast around the room and at the retreating servant who had shown him in.” The paranoia in this man who was intimidating in his own right seemed to be the very kind of paradoxical behavior that had always fascinated Julian about Garak.

                They each continued to recognize each other throughout Jack London’s novel, though they would be careful which comparisons they had actually dared to make. They could never admit attraction, they could never admit anything outright. That ruined the battle which was essential to the seduction.

                When their next lunch arrived they immediately disagreed on the text’s very core. At first confined to ethics, it quickly grew wider and deeper. Ethics being the capstone of all the sciences they found themselves compelled to seek down through those sciences to the original foundations.

“How did I know you would side with Dragomiloff?” Julian shook his head, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

“My dear doctor, who wouldn’t side with a mind as brilliant as Ivan Dragomiloff?” Garak grinned, knowing today’s debate was going to be a special one.

“Most people!” Julian declared with his hands up.

“Did you read the book, doctor?” Garak mocked disbelief. “Even Grunya and Winter Hall come around to his way of thinking. Your ‘most people’ assertion is completely disproved by the text itself as all the characters not only agree with him by the end, they love him deeply.”

“Alright…” Julian nodded. “Most _sane_ people.”

“You believe Winter Hall to be mad?” Garak asked. “I would have thought you’d support his character and the desire to dismantle the Assassination Bureau.”

“And I do.” Julian took a bite of his icoberry torte. “But he goes mad by the end of the story. He even says so himself. He also refers to the other assassins as ‘likable lunatics’.”

“Tell me, doctor.” There was a glimmer in Garak’s eyes and he gave a small flourish of his hand. “Do you believe Dragomiloff to be mad?” Julian nodded. “Then I say we first examine his particular ‘madness’ to see how we differ on our views of sanity.”

“Well, first off: the man is a murderer.” Julian began.

“A minor detail about his character. There are plenty of murderers that are quite sane.” Garak’s sly grin let Julian know he was referring to himself. “Plus he admits to not having killed anyone until after accepting Hall’s proposal.”

“Yes, yes!” Julian dismissed. “But the man founded an entire organization of murderers for hire. He claims that he sees nothing wrong with any of the deaths he’s caused _until_ he accepts Hall’s proposal.” Julian had his elbows rested on the table and began to get more expressive with his hands. “He claims his Bureau will only accept a commission if the target is deserving of it, true or false?”

“True.” Garak nodded with a smile.

“Hall commissions Ivan’s own Bureau to assassinate Ivan Dragomiloff, meaning Ivan must concede that he is a target deserving of death to accept, yes?”

“True.” Garak’s smile grew wider.

“And he _does_ accept!” Julian couldn’t contain his own excitement at a good debate with Garak. “Because Hall convinces him that the murders he’s overseen through the Bureau aren’t as justified as he had believed.” Garak waved his hand for Julian to continue. “But after admitting that his Bureau is wrong to carry out its assassinations, he accepts Hall’s commission to assassinate himself.”

“He had to, he was bound by his word.” Garak scoffed.

“But Hall even told him it was unnecessary for him to die! That if he just dismantled the Bureau, he would be redeemed!” Julian knew Garak was going to still dismiss this, but he felt he was making a good argument. “He not only orders his own death unnecessarily, but he does so after he’s admitted that that is wrong. Not to mention his many assassins that he murders himself due to them simply trying to carry out his orders.” Julian decided to end his argument, mostly in anticipation for whatever Garak would counter with. “If that’s not madness, I don’t know what is.”

“I am beginning to doubt that you _do_ know what madness is.” Garak shook his head. “The Bureau is Ivan’s life. If the Bureau is guilty and sentenced to death, then so is he. It’s only right that he also carry out their last commission before he resigns to the sentence.”

“Do you agree with the concept of the Bureau?” Julian asked, not trying to make a point, but genuinely curious.

“A group of well-learned and capable men disposing of the leeches of society?” Garak smiled. “Doctor, I don’t see how anyone could be against that concept.”

“But they act as judge, jury, and executioner! That’s not justice, that’s…” Julian stopped himself and then smiled. “That’s Cardassian.”

“Ah, so now you blame my people for a narrative created by humans before you’d even explored the stars?” Garak tutted and shook his head. “That is sloppy debate, doctor.”

“I doubt Jack London intended for his readers to agree with Ivan and his Bureau.” Julian frowned. “It’s your perspective of the novel that I find Cardassian, not the story itself. I believe London wanted us to view the flaws as obvious.”

“Didn’t you find the man the least bit likeable?” Garak asked, intrigued.

“Well, I…” Julian blushed slightly. The fact was that Ivan was so much like Garak, Julian couldn’t help but like him. His age was impossible to identify, he had striking blue eyes, pale skin, and that obsession with duty and loyalty to family.  “He’s charming, yes.”

“But you don’t condone his actions?” Garak questioned.

“Finding the man intriguing does not mean I approve of what he’s done.” Julian thought about how he could use Ivan Dragomiloff and his personal feelings on the character as a way of explaining his feelings for Garak. “But I like him because I know there is a good side to him that we see. I can understand and forgive many of his actions, I just can’t condone them.”

“What is this good side that we see to him? If you don’t approve of his murders and his Bureau I can’t imagine you approve of nearly anything he says or does within the novel.” Garak tilted his head condescendingly. “As I said before, the Bureau is his life.”

“Ah, but not his legacy!” Julian grinned. “His daughter, Grunya, ends the novel without having taken a single life.” Another bite of his torte for a reward. “She has the good parts of Ivan: his devotion to family shown by the fact that she still loves her father despite everything, her brilliance as shown by her incredible debating skills against some of the most brilliant philosophers, and her desire to better society is shown through her incredible charity work.” Julian let his eyes look warmly upon Garak and he placed his head in his hand. “Ivan raised Grunya by himself. He created the Bureau to raise the funds so that he could turn Grunya into who he wished he could be.”

“And you think that redeems Ivan despite him committing what you deem as the actions of a madman?” Garak thought about this like he didn’t know how to respond. “Do you find Winter Hall’s madness forgivable?”

“Yes.” Julian nodded fervently. “Hall is in love with Grunya. That is far from insane, but love can make you do crazy things.” Love, it seemed, could even drive Julian to do something so crazy as to try and flirt through a centuries old book about murder. “It may be madness for Hall to love and forgive Ivan, but it’s all for Grunya’s sake.”

“You seem to identify with Hall. Not that I’m surprised.” Garak bowed his head slightly and Julian couldn’t deny that he did view himself as Winter Hall. “But I’m curious, doctor…” Garak licked his lips and gave a sly smirk. “If Grunya is the good in Ivan, does that mean Hall could have fallen in love with Ivan if things had been different?” Julian grinned like a schoolboy.

“I believe so, yes.” He leaned over the table slightly, hoping that Garak was also getting the flirtatious turn their conversation had taken.

“A pity.” Garak leaned away and Julian’s face fell. “You seemed to have focused so much of your energy on the irrelevant romance plot when the true beauty is in the love that Ivan put into his Bureau.”

“What?”

“Doctor, Ivan has sacrificed everything for his Bureau.” Garak smiled. “He’s poured all he is into it and lived an entire secret life. The world will never know the good he’s done for it. And yet, he’ll always do his duty. If that isn’t the greatest love story of all, I don’t know what is.”

“You cannot pour all your love into lies and deception.” Julian clenched his jaw, annoyed at how Garak was twisting it.

“I believe you can.”

“Alright, Garak…” Julian thought. “You think so highly of Ivan? Fine. Why don’t you play your hero in a holoprogram of the story?”

“And you will be?” Garak said intrigued.

“Winter, of course.” Julian grinned. “We’ll see who gets the upper hand and who feels most satisfied at the end.” Julian started planning how long it would take him to get a holoprogram of a pre-existing novel from a popular author. It probably already existed and quite frankly, he didn’t want to wait long. “In two days we’ll meet at Quark’s and head to a holosuite?”

“Doctor, I do believe it’s a date.”


	3. La Belle Amie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Bashir enter the holoprogram only to discover that things are very different from the book indeed.

                 There had been extremely few options for a holoprogram based on _The Assassination Bureau Ltd._ There were a few listed under the erotica section, which Julian made a point _not_ to humor purchasing and then there was only one other available. Julian wasn’t familiar with the program designer and there were no reviews listed but he wasn’t about to give up the whole thing and hear Garak berate his lack of resourcefulness. He bit the proverbial bullet and procured the program. Julian then sighed in relief, reminding himself that it was listed as based on the same story, how different could it really be?

 

               

                Julian was grateful that he and Garak had figured out the issue relatively early on, but he still felt like a complete fool. Film adaptations of novels had been an incredibly popular practice on Earth, of course Julian knew that, but why would a film adaptation make so many seemingly needless changes? Instead of being Winter Hall, Julian had only been referred to as Mr. Winter and apparently he was trying to prove himself as a new journalist despite being inexperienced and apparently being the first non-white journalist in the country. He’d gathered all this from Lord Bostwick, a liberal minded character who ran a news publication called _The Daily Press, At Large_. Apparently Julian was ordering the assassination of Ivan Dragomiloff not only to try and bring down the Bureau, but to also have a groundbreaking story to cover.

 

                When ordering the assassination, Julian told Garak the story seemed to be different, who had already made that deduction based on the fact that he had yet to meet a Grunya character and several other changes. However, Garak seemed delighted by this turn of events, Julian was just relieved he wasn’t being mocked for his slip up. “Now we’re truly in for a mystery!” Garak had said, and Julian couldn’t help but grow excited.

 

                Julian walked in the London park (why it took place in Europe instead of the Americas seemed like another unnecessary difference) in his Edwardian suit, having no clue what was going to happen next. He couldn’t help but notice a group of women sitting on a bench and giggling. He followed their gaze to the back of a man in one of the many overly elaborate royal English uniforms from that time period. How a large black and fluffy hat spoke “military” was beyond Julian.

 

“Oh, isn’t he handsome!” One of the women giggled to her companions as the soldier walked by. Julian decided to just keep walking to see if any actual plot would develop when he was called to by a familiar voice.

 

“Fancy a walk in the park, Mr. Winter?” Julian turned to look at the soldier, only to see that underneath that bizarre hat and a comically fake moustache, was none other than the very gray and alien face of Garak.

 

“Mr. Dragomiloff?” Julian burst out laughing at the sight. For once, he was not the fashion disaster.

 

“I see you are enjoying your handiwork greatly.” Garak shook his still hilarious looking face. “The Bureau has accepted your commission so I had no choice but to go into disguise.”

 

“Of course, of course, forgive me.” Julian smirked as the two began to walk side by side. “What’s my role as we continue?”

 

“As far as I can tell, you serve no purpose.” Garak dismissed. Julian looked puzzled.

 

“In the book, Winter is made in charge of the Bureau’s funds.” It seemed pointless to mention, but shouldn’t Julian be doing _something_ in this program?

 

“Yes, well, this is not the book.” Garak smirked now. “I’ve already had one attempt on my life, however, and I plan to pick off those that would kill me one by one.”

 

“Are they all in London or scattered around Britain?” Julian asked, curious.

 

“Actually, this Bureau seems to be far more global than the one in the novel.” Garak beamed with a sense of pride, as if he really had founded this organization. “I believe I’ll pay a visit to our agent in Paris first, I’ve heard lovely things about that city.”

 

“When do we leave?” Julian grinned. It seemed he was going to be giving Garak a tour of his homeworld as a bit of side dish to this program, not a bad outing at all.

 

“My dear doctor…” Garak tutted. “I believe you, the man who ordered my execution, following me around would blow any kind of cover I wish to have.”

 

“But your Bureau hasn’t even seen my face!” Julian’s protesting made him sound like a petulant child and he hated himself for it. Still, how _dare_ Garak act like Julian wasn’t invited to play the game. It was _his_ game!

 

“The risk is too great, my dear.” Garak shook his head and then grinned. “Though I’ll let you know how it goes.” And just like that, Garak and his infuriating hat were gone. Still, Julian smirked, he would just tell Lord Bostwick that he would need a ticket to Paris to pursue this story.

 

 

When Julian arrived at La Belle Amie, all he could think about was how he was going to track down Garak in the massive city of Paris. It seemed prudent to check into the hotel Lord Bostwick had recommended to him, as there may be some clues, but it looked like a standard Parisian hotel with no sign of plot or Garak.

 

“Can I help you, monsieur?” The desk clerk was eyeing Julian cautiously. That seemed odd for a desk clerk, so it was also promising.

 

“Hello, you were recommended to me by Lord Bostwick—” Julian began before being cut off. It seemed that his being of color made everyone treat him differently. It was getting old. Fast.

 

“Ah, Lord Bostwick! Yes, he’s a very old customer.” Again the clerk looked Julian up and down but with a more amused look now. “Come this way.” He motioned his head for Julian to follow him into an elevator, which surprisingly led them to a large and elaborate brothel.

 

“This… This…” Julian stammered at the numerous women parading around in only corsets and sometimes less. “This is a brothel!?”

 

“It’s certainly not a convent.” The desk clerk scoffed before going back into the elevator and presumably returning to his post. No, this certainly was _not_ the book! Julian tried to think about how his character would even respond in this situation. He was somewhat morally upright, so sampling the merchandise was definitely out of the question, not that he’d want Garak to walk in on _that_. Julian did the only thing that made sense to him as a supposed journalist. He put down his luggage, took out a notepad, and began frantically writing down everything he saw.

 

“That’s the most exciting creature in the place!” A man barked with an outrageous French accent.

 

“But he looks completely innocent!” The madam protested, but the man dismissed her and, to Julian’s surprise, walked right up to him.

 

“Right this way, monsieur.” The man offered his arm to Julian who only raised an eyebrow. The man, who seemed to be someone of importance, lowered his arm and began leading the way up the stairs. Julian picked up his bag and cautiously followed, not really knowing what else to do.

 

“I, uh…” He began before a beautiful redhead in blue lingerie distracted him for a moment. Julian shook his head and started again. “I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” That seemed like a normal thing for a journalist to ask. Though Jake Sisko would probably be laughing hysterically at Julian’s bumbling performance.

 

“Don’t worry, my boy, he’s not looking for anyone experienced.” The man said in a reassuring fashion. It was not, however, at all reassuring. They walked into a gaudy sort of study where an old man was standing with a cane. The man’s face was tilted away and Julian couldn’t make out that many of his features besides his beard, monocle, and wrinkles. The man who’d led Julian inside held an arm out, presenting Julian. “Count! I have found you something entirely new and unique.” Oh no.

 

“What delightful surprises you have up your sleeve.” No, no, no, no, no. Julian glanced at the door he’d just entered from, but it was blocked by this infuriating Frenchman. He glanced to the side to see another door and he slowly made his way toward it. Neither man seemed to care about the motion as they conversed, so Julian quickly made his way inside the next room and closed the door behind him.

 

A swan bed? Really? Julian sighed at the ridiculous mess he was already in. Why would Lord Bostwick recommend this place? Was he meant to do a story on it or did he think Julian would be into this sort of thing? Worse, it seemed he had just been made an employee and was expected to sleep with some old Count. That would definitely _not_ be happening and Julian knew there had to be a way out for the game to work, but without any visible windows he was having trouble thinking of a way.

 

First Julian checked the bag he’d entered with. There were just a few changes of clothing, notebooks, pens, pencils, paper currency, and a first aid kit. No luck there. He had no choice but to look around the room in search of anything that could prove remotely useful. He felt ridiculous searching under the bed when the door opened behind him. He froze.

 

“What are you doing under there!?” It was the Frenchman again who entered and looked absolutely furious. Julian stood up and gulped. “The Count doesn’t want to be kept waiting! Get your clothes off!” His hands were on Julian, beginning to undo his tie and buttons around the neck. On instinct, Julian punched the man in the face, knocking him through the door and back into the study.

 

“Ivan?” The man with the bruised nose said from the floor as he looked up at a sword to his throat. There was Garak in the old Count’s clothes, proudly removing a kind of mask that somehow passed for a real face.

 

“Garak!?” Julian said in surprise when he registered what was happening. Unfortunately, his outburst provided enough of a distraction for the Frenchman to quickly run out of the room. Garak gave Julian a disapproving glance.

 

“Why are you here posing as a whore in the first place?” Garak was hurriedly blocking the door that the man just escaped through as he spoke with urgency.

 

“I thought it was a hotel!” Julian laughed, mostly out of relief that he was no longer expected to act as a prostitute. Their reunion was interrupted by banging on the door. “I take it that man was your Parisian assassin?” Julian said as he helped Garak break open the window.

 

“Yes, and unfortunately his loyal staff is armed.” Garak pulled himself out onto the fire escape and then offered his hand to help Julian follow.

 

                The two ran past window after window. Each time, Garak would pause as if they would reenter the building through there, but he would always shake his head and rush past to the next. Julian couldn’t understand it. They couldn’t remain on the fire escape walkway, it was a direct path for the guards to catch them. They needed to rush into one of the hotel rooms if Garak wanted to still eliminate his opponent. Julian then caught a glimpse of one of the goings on inside of the many rooms they passed. It was hardly surprising, it was a brothel after all, but it made Julian burst out laughing.

 

“Are you scared of walking in on sex?” Julian was practically giggling. “Really, Garak, it’s not like we’d stand there and watch. We’d be out into the next room in a matter of seconds!” Garak froze at the accusation.

 

“I was merely trying to protect your virtue, my dear.” Garak said with a casual smile that fell away when the two heard the guards growing closer.

 

“Oh for pity’s sake!” Julian said, grabbing Garak’s arm and thrusting him through the closest window. They fell directly onto a bed with a couple that thankfully wasn’t too far along yet, though they were certainly displeased by the intrusion. It was Garak now who pulled Julian through the next door and back out into the brothel’s hallway.

 

                Eventually, they found themselves hiding in a small room they locked from the inside, though their pursuers could not have been far behind.

 

“Aha!” Garak said with delight as he discovered a laundry chute. “This will make for a perfect getaway.”

 

“It’s rather small…” Julian said, inspecting the space. It was definitely possible, but he wasn’t sure it was the soundest plan.

 

“Fortunately I am not too fat and you are positively skinny.” Julian frowned at that descriptor, it was true but it didn’t mean he had to like it. They heard French voices outside, they’d definitely been discovered, but what was surprising was the smell that came next.

 

“Gas!” Julian exclaimed as he pulled Garak down into a squatting position. “Stay low to the ground where the air is still safe.”

 

“It’s a holoprogram, my dear.” Garak shook his head. “The gas won’t actually have any effect.”

 

“Just embrace the damn game, Garak!” Julian said, probably letting out how irritated he was more than he should have. Garak had practically been running the show this entire program though and he seemed to be reveling in it, Julian couldn’t help being a little bitter. What was he supposed to do? Simply follow Garak around like a lost puppy?

 

“Anything to indulge you, doctor.” Garak rolled his eyes as he began rummaging through Julian’s bag. “Now _this_ will be useful.” Again, he was keeping Julian out of the loop and it was definitely growing old. Then Julian smiled, remembering Garak’s earlier words. He stood up with a grin on his face. “Aren’t you worried about the gas, my dear?” Garak said, teasing.

 

“Oh no, I must have forgotten since I’m so naïve and innocent!” Julian put the back of his hand to his forehead. “The gas is making me lightheaded! I feel faint!” He declared with mock horror and, as overdramatically as he could muster, he fell into Garak’s arms with his eyes closed.

 

“…doctor?” Garak said, stunned.

 

“Please don’t take advantage of my weak and virtuous self while I’m unconscious, brave sir.” Julian opened one eye with a grin.

 

“I only thought that your Federation sensibilities would be uncomfortable in that… environment.” Garak explained, still holding Julian. Julian went back to having both of his eyes closed and smiled wider.

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you. I’m unconscious.” And if Garak thought Julian was going to be any help or even make carrying his body around any easier, he would have to guess again.

 

“You are absolutely infuriating.” Garak shook his head and Julian’s grin was his only response. “Am I going to have to throw you down the laundry chute or will you do that yourself.” Still, Julian lay there silently with his eyes closed. Garak sighed. “I see…” The tailor hoisted Julian’s lanky frame over to the small opening. Julian couldn’t help but laugh, quite pleased with how irritable this was all making Garak. “I hope this hurts.” Garak muttered as he released Julian down the long drop.

 

                It didn’t hurt. Julian fell softly into a pile of laundry, mostly bloomers. What was shocking was that Julian was suddenly shirtless. Somehow his overcoat, jacket, vest, tie, and shirt had all slid off in Garak’s hands when he was dropped down. _How_ that made any sense or was even possible, Julian had no idea, but it was the reality he was going to have to deal with.

 

“Garak!” Julian shouted up.

 

“Are you alright, my dear?” There seemed to be some genuine concern, though Julian felt it was probably just Garak trying to see how his own journey would go.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Just a little… exposed.” He answered, only to have his bag fall and hit him directly in the face.

 

“And now?” Garak yelled down teasingly.

 

“I hate you.” Julian grimaced, rubbing his sore face. He then quickly rolled out of the way as he heard Garak himself begin to slide down. He was shouting something to the guards outside as he fell, but Julian couldn’t make it out. He was about to ask what it was when a loud explosion was heard. “Did you…” He stammered.

 

“My first opponent has been eliminated.” Garak grinned before glancing at Julian’s revealed chest. “While I agree that the fashions of this era are ghastly, there is something to be said for modesty, doctor.” Garak shook his head and removed his own jacket to hand to Julian. “Is there a reason it all came off so easily?”

 

“I honestly couldn’t say.” Julian blushed as he put the jacket on. He glanced through the laundry, but seeing as it was all prostitute’s lingerie, he wasn’t going to find anything more to cover himself with. “So where to next?”

 

“That is none of your business, my dear.” Garak stood up, dusting himself off. “As amusing as this little adventure was, it will be far more efficient if I simply conduct my business alone.” Garak gave a little bow and then ran off.

 

Julian would have run after him in protest, but he was distracted by something in Garak’s jacket pocket. A first-class train ticket to Zurich, Switzerland? Well then, that’s where Julian would go.


	4. Brandy and Cigars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian joins Garak on the train to Zurich where they engage of one of their patented meal time debates.

“Doctor?” Garak’s shocked eyes were priceless and Julian reveled in their gaze.

 

“I wanted to return this.” He smirked while passing Garak his jacket back. “The ticket in the pocket was most considerate.” Julian walked into the private train car and sat down across from Garak who frowned.

 

“Nowhere in our contract does it say that you’re allowed to witness my demise.” Garak placed the jacket to the side of him. “And I find it ironic that someone who claims to be so against assassination can’t pull themselves away from it all.”

 

“But Garak, I’m just doing my job.” Julian laughed as he leaned back. “You wouldn’t have me shirk my responsibilities now, would you?”

 

“Do you plan to save me after every assassination attempt?” Garak scoffed. “There must be other ways of practicing medicine, doctor.”

 

“Oh no, I fully intend to watch you die and do nothing about it, don’t you worry.” Julian smiled. “I’m not a doctor in this program, I’m a journalist.”

 

“You intend to write a story about my bureau?” Garak raised an eyeridge intrigued.

 

“That was the idea.” Julian nodded. “Though Lord Bostwick wants me to also write about the final days before your death. So it appears we’re joined at the hip.” Julian crossed his arms confidently to signal that Garak could try all he liked, Julian was planning on following him through all of this.

 

“Lord Bostwick?” Garak paused.

 

“He’s the owner of the paper I write for.” Julian shrugged. “He wires me all the money I need, so don’t think you can get away.”

 

“Does he feed you?” Garak grinned.

 

“What?”

 

“My dear, we’ve been in this program for about an hour or so and I myself am growing hungry.” Garak stood up. “Unless your employer has been sending you food as well, I imagine you could do to join me in the dining car.”

 

“You can say you don’t want to eat alone, you know.” Julian rose. “I recognize that you depend on me for entertainment.” Julian teased as the two exited into the hall and walked toward the dining car.

 

“Yes, you can be amusing at times.” Garak dismissed, walking ahead of him. “Though I would certainly get by without you.”

 

“I’m sure…” Julian chuckled as they sat down at a small table next to a window. “You’d think there’d be other passengers here.” Julian said, glancing at the empty room. Only a young waiter with a cart was also present as he pulled the many food options over to them.

 

“What can I get you, sir?” The waiter only looked at Garak. Julian rolled his eyes at again being ignored due to his race. It was honestly ridiculous, Garak wasn’t even human but of course the holograms were programmed to ignore anachronisms. What did make it all worth it was the fact that Garak had no idea what to order by way of human food.

 

“Brandy and chocolate cake for the two of us, if you’d be so kind.” Julian said with a smirk as he watched Garak scan the cart with no sense of recognition. The waiter looked at Julian surprised and then back to Garak who simply nodded his approval. The order was provided and the waiter quickly scurried away with his cart.

 

“What am I about to put in my mouth, doctor?” Garak said, holding his fork over the cake slice hesitantly.

 

“My own assassination attempt. Your bureau was taking too long so I’m just killing you myself.” Julian rolled his eyes while he took a bite. Garak gave Julian an amused side-glance before taking his own bite.

 

“Mm!” Garak let out in appreciative surprise. “I must say it is one of the finer poisons I’ve been killed by.”

 

“Who says it’s poisoned?” Julian couldn’t help but grin at Garak’s positive reaction. “I already have you dependent on my company, I plan to make you dependent on my food recommendations as well. Then I’ll suddenly stop talking to you and you’ll starve to death.”

 

“My dear doctor, I don’t believe you could ever stop talking to anyone, let alone me.” Garak laughed as he happily took another bite. “I’ve never had human chocolate before, it’s not bad. Not as sweet as Cardassian and not as rich as Delavian, but pleasantly diverting.” Garak paused and gave a sly grin. “Much like you, my dear.” Julian blushed.

 

“I can see not being as rich as a Delavian. I don’t use money.” Julian conceded, trying to regain himself. “But you think the average Cardassian is sweeter than me?” Julian took a sip of his brandy and reacted slightly to the bite of the alcohol. It wouldn’t be accurate to use synthale after all, and Julian hadn’t thought to change the settings. Not that it really mattered, he wasn’t planning to get drunk.

 

“You did pay to have me killed.” Garak countered as he eyed his own brandy.

 

“You act as though no Cardassian has ever done that to you before.” Julian laughed as Garak took a sip from his glass and then looked repulsed.

 

“ _This_ must be where the poison is!” Garak coughed out and placed his glass down further away than he had had it before. “How can you like something so vile?”

 

“I don’t know.” Julian shrugged with a smirk. “I like you for some reason.”

 

“But despite your fondness for me, which is another failing you have,” Garak grinned, “You wish me dead.”

 

“You know full well that I don’t want anything to happen to _you,_ Garak.” Julian rolled his eyes. “And besides, the goal is to dismantle the Assassination Bureau itself, if you’d done that you would not have had to accept my commission.”

 

“You believe that depriving my employees of their livelihood is any better than murder?”

 

“I believe creating a livelihood based on killing is wrong by its very nature.” Julian shook his head. “All killing is wrong.” Garak looked highly amused by that.

 

“Even execution and war?” He almost laughed.

 

“Of course.” Julian nodded. “The Federation did away with any form of death penalty and we continue to flourish.”

 

“And war?”

 

“You’re speaking to a man who had to be physically dragged away from treating Jem’Hadar soldiers.” Julian reached for his brandy again, not pleased by the memory. “And I still regret not saving them.”

 

“Your heart is too delicate, my dear.” Garak shook his head with a sigh. “And I notice your moral high ground is apparently driving you to drink. Is that not a negative consequence of your need to save everyone?”  A new waiter with a different cart entered the dining car as the younger one exited. They exchanged an odd glance but then moved on. This new waiter seemed to be quite old, though his rather bushy beard had not grayed.

 

“Alcohol can relax and provide clarity.” Julian looked at Garak skeptically. “I’m hardly using it as a coping mechanism.”

 

“So you still want Ivan Dragomiloff dead?” Garak said, leaning back in his seat.

 

“I want the Bureau dead.” Julian said sternly. “It’s your decision to make death a necessity for that goal. I’ve offered you an alternative and you have not accepted it. So you are wishing yourself dead, not me.”

 

“Cigar, sir?” The old waiter offered Garak.

 

“A… what?” Garak asked the question to Julian.

 

“A nasty habit.” Julian said, wrinkling his nose. “One that has, thankfully, been completely purged from modern-day human society.”

 

“Well, if it offends you, I must try it.” Garak said with a mischievous smile. “One cigar, sir.” He was handed the item and a box of matches.

 

“Anything else, sir?”

 

“The cigar will be all, thank you.” Garak said while studying the odd stick like thing in his hand.

 

“Not quite all, Ivan.” Both Garak and Julian were shocked to see the waiter now had a revolver trained on Garak. After the initial shock, Julian had a smug smile grow on his face.

 

“Won’t you introduce me to your friend, Ivan?” Julian said while casually taking another sip of his brandy. Garak simply stared at the man in confusion.

 

“You must admit these wax make-ups are quite good, sir.” The waiter smiled a toothy grin and Garak had a gleam of recognition.

 

“Ah!” He seemed like he was more pleased than a man with a gun to his head. “Mr. Winter, may I present our Romanian operative?” The man bowed his head politely at Julian.

 

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Julian said, continuing to relax and smile.

 

“I must thank you for your commission, Mr. Winter.” The Romanian returned his gaze to Garak. “I’ve always found our boss a bit of a nuisance.” Julian barked a quick laugh.

 

“I can certainly understand that.” Though the way Julian said it to Garak made the epithet a love note.

 

“Now.” The Romanian said as he cocked the gun with a grin. “Any last requests, Ivan?”

 

“May I at least finish my cigar?”

 

“That will take far too long.” The man shook his head. “I’m afraid the kitchen staff won’t remain locked up forever. Though you can certainly begin smoking it as I end your petty existence.”

 

“Will you at least let me finish my drink then?” Garak said, which immediately made Julian suspicious. The Romanian nodded, which Julian was quite sure was a mistake.

 

                Garak immediately took one quick swig of his self-described vile brandy and then held his cigar up and struck a match, preparing to light it. Instead, however, he spat the brandy out in the direction of the Romanian’s face. The alcohol propelled the flame of the match forward and set the wax make-up the man was wearing ablaze. There was a blood-curdling scream as the Romanian quickly jumped out the window of the train and into the body of water they were passing. Julian sat there stunned as Garak then happily struck another match and tried to smoke his cigar.

“Yuck.” Garak coughed out after his one exhale. “I must say, you humans indulge in the most unpleasant vices. What point is there to destroying your body if it’s not even enjoyable?” Julian simply remained staring in horror with his mouth agape.


	5. It Will Be Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the program, Julian and Garak arrive in Zurich, but the program does end for the day, as there's only so much murder you can fit into one holosuite reservation.

“My dear, I may be recognized anywhere I go.” Garak said, still insisting that Julian take the briefcase he was handing him. “And if you’re going to be my permanent shadow, you might as well make yourself useful.”

 

“What is it I’d be delivering?” Julian said, skeptically. The horse-drawn carriage they were in had stopped just about a block away from a Swiss bank that Garak had insisted Julian go into.

 

“I’m still the director of a global company, despite our current arrangement I still have responsibilities.” He now gently placed the briefcase on Julian’s lap. “What do you think it is?”

 

“It could be currency, to fund expenses of the very agents trying to kill you, since they’re doing it in an official capacity.” Julian lifted the suitcase up and eyed it. “Or documentation proving the guilt of a potential target, or even a list of names to be eliminated next.” He thought about opening the briefcase, but that would be cheating. “Or it could be part of your plan to eliminate your Swiss agent?” Julian smirked and Garak smiled in response.

 

“Very astute.” He nodded. “Will you lay this trap for me or not?” Julian considered the question for a moment before he shrugged.

 

“Alright.” He got out of the carriage, holding the briefcase. “But only because I’m curious as to what you’re planning.”

 

                Julian came to the entrance of the bank to find a most bizarre sight. An old man with a long white beard was screaming at a bunch of bankers who were frantically trying to retrieve an abundance of paper currency that somehow had been flung into the street. Julian simply stood there baffled for a moment before one of the bankers approached him.

 

“May I help you, boy?” Ah yes, more racism. Julian simply shoved the briefcase in the man’s arms.

 

“This is meant for the director of your bank.” He hoped his eyes commanded “don’t call me ‘boy’ again” but he doubted it based on what he knew of history. The man suddenly looked terrified and unsure, had he really never had a person of color address him this plainly?

 

Without a word of explanation, the man turned away and began whispering to another older man with gray hair. “He has something for you, the director!” Julian could make out and then found him being eyed by both gentlemen before the older man looked thoroughly annoyed by his subordinate. He walked over to Julian with an oily smile.

 

“Thank you, I will give it my full attention shortly.” The director said as he took the briefcase and angrily slammed it into his banker’s arms. “Put that in my office!” He snapped, the banker scurried away and quickly handed the briefcase off to another banker so that he could go back to pathetically grabbing at the money scattered across the ground. The director nodded to Julian and then entered his bank, presumably to investigate the briefcase. Julian thought about trying to figure out what was happening in this bizarre place, but he honestly just wanted to get back to Garak and describe how odd it all was.

 

“You delivered it?” Julian nodded his confirmation as he reentered the carriage. He did think briefly about the romantic implications of a horse drawn carriage, though they were certain to be lost on Garak, not to mention not actually romantic in the time period. “We’ll go to Vienna next then.” Before Julian could respond, a loud explosion occurred. Julian turned to look at the location of it, though he could have already guessed.

 

“The briefcase was a bomb!?”

 

“Honestly, my dear, you must have suspected that was a possibility.” Garak shook his head smiling. It was true, Julian had thought of it but for some reason he had dismissed it.

 

“And now there’s blood on _my_ hands.” Julian crossed his arms angrily. “I assume the director was one of your assassins?” Garak nodded. “So how can you claim to take pride in your work when you have me do it for you anyway?” Julian was now thoroughly annoyed by all this, he wouldn’t let Garak use his trick as evidence of a flaw in Julian’s argument.

 

“It’s your work that I’m doing for you. You paid for this commission.” Garak held up a reminding finger.

 

“I paid for you to be killed, not your assassins.” Julian challenged. “Therefore that man’s death was in direct contradiction of my aim. You can’t claim it was my responsibility.” Garak nodded, almost conceding something.

 

“Fair enough.” He smiled. “Though I was the one who provided the bomb and instructions, so we can easily argue it was my doing.” Julian grudgingly agreed, if only because he didn’t want to blame himself. “But for my purpose, it is only necessary that the assassins die, not that I kill them. In fact, my agent in Liechtenstein blew himself up recently. It was in this morning’s paper.” Garak laughed at that and Julian shook his head, grateful that this was all a holoprogram but still bothered by Garak’s glee toward death.

 

“ _Program ending._ ” The computer declared and just like that, Julian and Garak quickly stood up out of the carriage so as not to fall when it all disappeared, and watched the illusions fade away.

 

“I must say, doctor! That was more fun than I was expecting.” Garak was positively beaming. “Though the attire you humans fancy seems to have always left something to be desired.” He frowned at Julian’s suit and then glanced disapprovingly at his own.

 

“You seemed to have enjoyed yourself in despite of all that.” Julian rolled his eyes. Yes, he’d enjoyed the program to a certain extent, though he still wasn’t pleased by Garak’s constant attempts to shove him aside. “Same time tomorrow to complete the story?”

 

“Of course, I can’t wait for you to show me Vienna.” Garak responded with a smile as he and Julian exited the holosuite. Julian couldn’t help but be warmed by that, he was still excited to be spending so much one on one time with Garak.

 

“Is a tour really appropriate when you’ll be worrying for your life?” He grinned as they descended the staircase.

 

“Actually, my bureau has no contacts in Vienna so it will be a short break from the tensions.” So it would be ignoring the plot? Then why would Garak say they were going there? Unless Garak really did just want to spend time with Julian? Julian tried to erase the hope from his mind, they’d known each other for years and nothing had happened, nothing was about to happen now. Still, Julian couldn’t help but remain attracted to Garak.

 

                Every time they talked, Julian studied the alien face as only a man in love can study a person’s face. He knew every minutest detail of Elim Garak’s features. His eyes, veiled by the finest and most silken of lashes that were almost like an albino’s, were the palest of pale blue. So elusive was his personality, his colorless coloring, and his ridged face, that there was no clue to his age, which might have been anywhere between thirty and fifty—or sixty. One felt that he was older than he looked. This infernal enigma of a lizard had stolen Julian’s heart and it was quite possibly done unknowingly.

 

“You seem disappointed?” Garak asked, snapping Julian out of his thoughts. His confusion must have been plain because further explanation was provided. “You were sighing.”

 

“You being away from your assassins hardly helps my position.” Julian quickly recovered with a smirk. “I’m the one paying to kill you, remember?”

 

“How could I forget?” Garak laughed as they left Quark’s and entered the turbolift. “A waste of money too, I might add. They will not succeed.” Julian stepped off the turbolift though Garak remained, it seemed this was where they were going to split for the night.

 

“Believe me, I am going to get you,” was Julian’s parting assurance with a smirk. Of course, he didn’t mean in the game, he meant that one day he would get Garak hopelessly and completely. Garak smiled whimsically.

 

“I trust not,” he said. “But if you do, it will be unique.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the response so far! You've all been absolutely lovely in indulging my passion project of one of my favorite stories!  
> Fun fact: I directly quote both the book and the film throughout the fic. Most of the film quotes are through character dialogue but I will put a list of the quotes in the notes on the final chapter. I just love the way Jack London writes!
> 
> Bonus: In case anyone was wondering, the main reason Data recommended this story? Because it has incredible debate and intrigue but also because he met Jack London in TNG and I couldn't resist making that connection.
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying! I will continue to post a new chapter every day!


	6. While We're Young in Vienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the program, Julian discovers he's not able to go along with his original plan, but that doesn't mean he won't be able to win over Garak.

Garak had alerted Julian that he would be delayed slightly due to a decidedly unhappy Andorian client. Apparently, she would gush over every design Garak would offer her but once the garment was finished she would go on and on about how it lacked “something.” Of course, she never could articulate what that “something” was so he had to do guesswork for a ridiculous amount of time until he’d stumbled upon an alteration she approved of. Julian might have worried that this was all an elaborate story made up to avoid Julian, except that he had once walked into the shop during one of these fashion crises. This was how Julian had ended up sitting in Vienna, reading the paper and drinking tea alone.

 

                There was some sort of military parade happening on the street that Julian had no interest in but the computerized sunlight was absolutely marvelous. The replimat had the openness of an outdoor eating area but it lacked the most wonderful thing about it, being outdoors. It had been a while since he’d read by the light of day, even if it were all a hologram, Julian enjoyed it and he found the story in the paper on the Liechtenstein contact’s death particularly interesting. Apparently, he had been experimenting with a bomb that looked like a golden orb just a bit larger than a tennis ball. There was a simple switch on the top to turn the bomb on and off, which seemed overly simplistic, but somehow the agent had failed to disarm it in time. Julian was relatively sure that there weren’t ever bombs that were quite like that and considered how the one bomb in the book had differed when Garak entered the program.

 

“Dreadfully sorry that took so long.” The Cardassian said as he sat down next to Julian. “It took me some time to figure out what was wrong with the dress this time.”

 

“And what was wrong with it?” Julian smiled.

 

“Everything, apparently.” Garak let out a long-suffering sigh. “But do not worry, your eager victim has returned.”

 

“You seem to be taking this whole assassination business personally.” Julian laughed. “I can’t imagine why.” Garak was then responding with some clever remark. Julian was quite sure it was clever, it was always clever, but he wasn’t paying attention. Instead, Julian’s attention was behind Garak where he saw a positively sinister looking man lift up a gun and aim. Garak was too caught up in being clever to notice.

 

                Right before the shot was heard, Julian had lunged forward and pushed Garak under the table so that he would be safe. He was surprised to see that the bullet hit the hat of the man leading the military parade. “Long Live Ruthenia!” The would be murderer shouted as the police took him away. Garak’s grin was insufferable.

 

“Thank you, doctor.” He helped Julian to his feet and returned to sitting.

 

“I thought—“

 

“That the bullet was meant for me.” Garak shook his head. “Unfortunately I don’t think even the most powerful Bureau could have a monopoly on murder. Now, let’s get you something stronger.” Garak motioned to a waiter to bring them some sort of alcoholic drink that was placed in front of Julian.

 

“It’s a bit early…” Julian said, still registering all that had happened.

 

“True, but you just tried to rescue the life of the very man you paid to kill.” Garak inched the glass a bit closer to Julian. “Surely that signifies that your mind needs clarifying.” Julian conceded and began to drink. It seemed to be Brandy again, which was not an unwelcome thing. “I wonder, doctor.” Garak said with a smirk. “Could it be your recent gallantry was due to a possible fondness you have for me?” Julian caught himself before he choked on his drink.

 

“Unfortunately.” He said carefully. “I did say that Winter was mad in the story. I must have fallen victim to that madness as well.”

 

“I think you’re merely incapable of letting someone die.” Garak shook his head as if this were some great failing. “It’s a pity, really.”

 

“Or maybe I just can’t let _you_ die.” Julian said, putting down his glass. He felt he was going to lose some footing in the original argument of the program, but he was quite sure he could at least get some good flirtation out of it. “I’m sure I could be quite cold-blooded toward a victim who wasn’t nearly as charming.” Garak raised his eye ridges and widened his eyes.

 

“Are you confessing to no longer wanting me dead?” He said with obvious glee in his voice.

 

“I did say that it was the Bureau itself I wanted dead, not you.” Julian reminded. “And since the only way you will survive will be by killing off all your agents, I suppose I’m still achieving my goal.” Julian took another sip of his brandy before noting that Garak had nothing in front of him. “Come on, don’t make me drink alone now.”

 

“Might I suggest we retire to a more relaxed venue?” Garak said, eyeing the now overly paranoid police and still shocked spectators. “I would like you to show me Vienna.” Julian’s face lit up.

 

“We could go to a beer hall.” He said, thinking. “In both Austria and Germany, they’re highly popular. Plus they’re certainly not formal.” Garak stood up and Julian did the same.

 

“Lead the way.” And for the first time in this program, Julian was actually in charge of something. Even if it was as meaningless as choosing a beer hall.

 

 

 

                The place Julian chose was really just out of convenience more than anything else. It seemed like a fun place since there was singing (in English for some reason) that could be heard from outside. Julian had expected Garak to complain about the noise but instead, he seemed quite game for it all. In fact, once they got inside, he even asked Julian to dance. At first, Julian was quite sure that it was a joke, but when he studied Garak’s face and glanced at the arm still being offered, he giddily accepted. He wasn’t quite sure what type of dance they ended up doing. It wasn’t quite a waltz and it wasn’t quite a tango. No doubt it was some bizarre mixture between Federation and Cardassian styles but Julian was surprised that Garak seemed to lead him effortlessly despite the cultural differences.

 

“You’re a very good dancer!” Julian laughed as the song ended and they headed for a table.

 

“Tain made sure I was well practiced in all things.” Garak pulled out Julian’s seat for him before claiming his own chair. Julian was tempted to reach for the other man’s hand since Garak was suddenly acting so chivalrous, but that was never how their flirtations went.

 

“Your _father._ ” Julian corrected with a smile. “You know, I don’t think you’ve ever really grown up.”

 

“I was born old.” Garak said as he took a sip of the pint that was suddenly delivered to him. “Ah, now this is much more to my tastes.”

 

“You know, speaking of family.” Julian smirked. “Maybe you should visit Dr. Freud while we’re in Vienna.”

 

“Why would I ever seek out a doctor from this ghastly time period when I have you, my dear?”

 

“He’s a different kind of doctor.” Julian leaned in with a grin as Garak laughed.

 

“I’m afraid not!” He shook his head. “Any attempt to stabilize my psyche would leave me vulnerable to sentiment. Which would most certainly be professional suicide.”

 

“That’s exactly what I had in mind.” Julian smirked and refused to break eye contact.

 

“Suicide?”

 

“No, leaving you vulnerable to sentiment.” Julian leaned in just a hair more before he noticed something. “Isn’t that the man who was shot at earlier?”

 

“I believe it is.” Garak said, turning to see the overweight yet regal looking man who’d just walked in with two guards.

 

“He’s an Archduke according to the paper.” Julian explained. “I believe his name is Ferdinand.”

 

“An ‘archduke’?” Garak asked.

 

“Some kind of nobility.” Julian shrugged. “Not as powerful as a King, Queen, Prince, or Princess, but definitely someone of political importance.” A waiter came to their table, he had brown hair and a matching mustache and seemed highly eager to please.

 

“I recommend the bloodwurst. The cow was slaughtered only this morning.” Julian and Garak both exchanged a small smile before Garak nodded.

 

“That will be fine, thank you.” As the waiter scurried away, avoiding the many rowdy dancers on the floor, Garak looked back to Julian. “What did I just order?”

 

“Blood sausage.”

 

“That sounds positively Klingon.” Garak said, looking repulsed.

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be alive on your plate.” Julian laughed. “And Klingon food really isn’t bad.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Garak dismissed.

 

“Wait…” Julian smiled. “You’ve never tried Klingon food? Not even Gagh?”

 

“Especially not Gagh.” Garak raised his nose at the mere thought. “I prefer to only fight with my dining companion, not my meal.”

 

“You should try it sometime.” Julian was referring to Gagh of course, but Garak took it in a different direction.

 

“Feasting on my companion instead, perhaps?” There was a twinkle of mischief in Garak’s eyes that made Julian grin and lick his lips.

 

“If you like.” Julian had purposefully placed his hand a little far out on the table, hoping it would prove tempting. At that moment, when the conversation was charged with innuendo, he could have sworn he felt Garak graze it gently before they were interrupted.

 

“Your bloodwurst, sir.” The waiter’s mustache was falling off and his hair was obviously a toupee now that it was lopsided. “You will enjoy. In Vienna we have the best of everything.” The waiter looked angrily at the dancers now. “Enjoy yourselves.”

 

                Garak and Julian both looked at the now suspicious meal and then back at each other before Garak decided to pick up the sausage and simply throw it to the waiter who panicked to catch it. Julian wasn’t able to see what happened next due to the fact that Garak had grabbed him and run out into a back alleyway. Only a moment later, an explosion was heard.

 

“I thought you said you had no agents in Vienna!” Julian exclaimed. He was a little annoyed since he’d let his guard down and felt he was finally making progress with Garak. They’d flirted, danced, flirted more, and he was sure the moment would have ended in a kiss if their hands had been able to make proper contact. But no, now Garak was all back to business.

 

“They sent someone.”

 

“Are you being followed?” Julian asked, trying to think if there was anyone who had appeared in more than one of the locations they’d been to.

 

“Ironic that you should ask that.” Garak smiled. Julian thought for a moment before realization hit.

 

“Me!?” He was absolutely offended. “Come on, Garak, you know my role is journalist, not spy.”

 

“Except you report on my whereabouts.”

 

“I only telegraph them to Lord Bostwick.” He protested before thinking. “Do you think they were intercepted?”

 

“There’s really no need.” Garak shook his head and then offered his arm to Julian as he began to walk. Julian took it, hoping to reestablish some of the mood from earlier. “Lord Bostwick is the Vice Chairman of my Bureau.”

 

“…what?” Julian said, trying to reason it all out. “So with you dead…”

 

“He would become Chairman.” Garak smiled. Clearly, he’d known about this connection since Julian had first mentioned Lord Bostwick. “He funded your commission. Not to dismantle the Bureau, but to take control of it.”

 

“He’s insane!” Julian shook his head angrily. Was everyone in this entire story like this? He’d at least appreciated that Bostwick treated him like an equal despite his race, not to mention he claimed to agree that the Bureau needed to be taken down. Now he turned out to be another self-serving murderer.

 

“But Julian, my dear,” Garak soothed, “is it not a beautiful insanity—if you prefer the misnomer? Here, well-bred thought rules.” he grinned at his own words. “It would seem to me the highest rationality and control. What distinguishes man from the lower animals is control.” Garak then assumed his lecturer personality. It was patronizing and Julian couldn’t stand it. “We can imagine that Bostwick wanted me dead for some time, yet he never acted on it. Then you came to him wanting to assassinate me for a story. He was calm and collected so that he could use you for his own ends.” Garak sighed with a smile. “It is a beautiful example of high moral inhibition.” Julian scoffed.

 

“Every hermit, on top of a pillar or living with the snakes in a cliff cave, has been a beautiful example of such inhibition,” Julian came back impatiently. “The inhibitions practiced in the asylums are often very remarkable.”

 

“Don’t be so bitter over Bostwick’s deception. After all, he’ll hear no more from you so the matter is settled.” Garak nodded, rather pleased with himself.

 

“Who says I’ll stop reporting to him?” Julian challenged.

 

“My dear, and here I thought you had changed your mind about wanting me dead.” Garak almost looked hurt. “You now realize my death won’t mean the end of the Bureau, Bostwick wants to continue its work.”

 

“True, but I still want the Bureau dead.” Julian smirked. “So it seems I’ll have to keep making sure your men are sent to kill you so you’ll be forced to eliminate them.” Julian was now rather determined to win this little battle. “I doubt you can run a Bureau on your own.” Garak’s shock turned to an expression of absolute fondness.

 

“You are full of surprises, my dear.” He gave Julian’s linked arm a soft pat that lingered a bit longer than would probably be platonic. “In that case, let Lord Bostwick know that we’re headed to Venice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked everywhere for the song that's played in the beer hall and yet I can't find it outside of the film itself unfortunately. Here are the main lyrics:
> 
> "While we're young, while we're young,  
> There are songs to be sung,  
> And the night is warm and gay,  
> I promise to remember you,  
> The way you are today!"
> 
> BUT WOW SOME LIKE ACTUAL FLIRTING AND STUFF GOOD FOR THEM AMIRITE??? (slow burns are hard for me to write even though I love them omg)


	7. Danger in Venice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak reflects on the events that have transpired and how events in Vienna have affected things.

Vienna had been incredibly dangerous for Garak. Not the holographic assassins, those were a simple game if anything. He let himself get in the worst kind of danger though. The worst thing about being a liar was that he could lie all too easily to himself. He cursed himself for believing, even for a moment, that Julian Bashir could be interested in him. Now he had acted like a complete fool and his friend was either blissfully ignorant (unlikely, but a welcome explanation) or pretending not to notice and pitying Garak (almost certain and the worst possibility).

 

                Garak tried to pinpoint where exactly his downfall had begun. It was true that from the first moment he saw the doctor he had had trouble staying away, but he thought he could be content with a friendship since it was impossible for anything more. There would be little flirts here and there, mostly to see if Julian was for some reason at all interested, but they were always easily disregarded. The debate on this infernal Jack London novel had been far too stimulating, that was certain. Julian himself had cast Garak as Ivan and himself as Winter only to say that he believed Winter could have fallen in love with Ivan. On Cardassia, that would be a most brazen proposition. Garak allowed himself to think that it may have even been obvious to a Starfleet officer.

 

                But at least throughout the program he had been mostly preoccupied so he wasn’t able to make a fool of himself. But then Vienna happened. He had them go there because he wanted to make sure Lord Bostwick was in fact using Julian, but he also liked the idea of spending a peaceful afternoon with Julian in the holosuite. And Julian had been so precious in how he’d attempted to save Garak from an imaginary bullet and had even recovered with some rather excellent turn of phrase. He’d called Garak _charming_. Yes, that was the exact moment Garak began spiraling into complete and utter delusion. He asked Julian to dance, he’d flirted, he’d come close to taking his hand, and… Oh no… Had he even called him by his first name in the height of debate after leaving the beer hall?

 

                Garak wanted to know how he’d gotten to be such a hopeless and lovesick fool and why his heart would choose someone so unobtainable but he already knew the answer. _Because you are addicted to suffering._ He thought. Perhaps he only hurt himself because he knew Tain would take sadistic joy out of it and he was so personally twisted that his loyalty to his father would never fade away. _Can’t let an enemy of Tain live peacefully, Elim! Even if that enemy is you!_ He was a wreck and was hardly paying attention as the hotel manager described the suite that he and Julian were standing in. Then another disastrous thought crossed his mind and he made a point to put a stop to that immediately.

 

“We will require separate rooms.” As he’d suspected, this surprised the manager. It seemed he assumed the two were involved.

 

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry, signore, my apologies.” As the man seemed to make a few recalculations, Julian gave Garak a small smile. _Gratitude,_ Garak thought. Surely he knew that he had feelings for Julian and he appreciated that he was at least showing some restraint. Pathetic. “We have an equally delightful room available, but sadly not with an equal view as our only other one is in the back.”

 

“That will be fine for me.” Garak dismissed. After some reassurances and apologies the Italian man left and Garak closed the door behind him only to see a smirking Julian.

 

“We seem to give off a married look.” Julian said, taking one step toward Garak.

 

“Because you’re after my blood, no doubt.” Garak deflected as he looked around the details of the room. An ornate clock, a gorgeous bath, and… the bed. An absolutely beautiful bed with blue and green dressings and a lovely golden canopy above it allowing tasteful curtains to frame the headboard. Garak was trying not to let his mind think of how sharing a room with Julian would be but the doctor really wasn’t helping by taking off his coat and throwing himself onto the mattress with a smile.

 

“So, what’s the plan now?” Why couldn’t Julian have stopped undressing there? Now he was undoing his necktie and fiddling with his collar. The fashion of this time period was certainly excessive and nothing would have delighted Garak more than to watch Julian remove the awful articles, but he was trying to retain some dignity. Julian looked at Garak confused. “Do I get to help with your Venetian contact?” Was Garak still not saying anything?

 

“It’s too dangerous, my dear.” Too dangerous for Garak. He would get distracted with Julian around, not to mention probably reveal even more of himself. Julian sat up on the bed and pouted.

 

“Sometimes, Garak, you can be very irritating.”

 

“I have been told that.” Garak knew he wasn’t being fair. In fact, he was being positively rude to Julian, but he felt it was necessary. “Mr. Cesare Espazzo is my Italian agent. Unlike the others, however, he seems to like me.”

 

“There’s no accounting for taste.” Julian grinned.

 

“I believe the only reason he’s going along with the other assassins’ plot is due to financial difficulties.” Garak said, purposefully ignoring Julian’s flirtatious jab. Perhaps the doctor was a sadist and he enjoyed tormenting Garak? Again, unlikely seeing how the man would probably weep over a Tarkalean Gnat. “What I’ve learned is that his decadent wife’s demands are hard to meet.”

 

“You’re actually going to blame the wife for her husband’s poor financial management?” Julian said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Not without good reason.” Garak smiled. “I’ve been told that Mrs. Espazzo has considerable charms and doesn’t hesitate to manipulate with them.” He looked at the vision that was lazily draped on the bed. The man could surely seduce any secrets he wanted if he tried. “She doesn’t have your high moral standards. A pity.” Garak cursed himself for saying that out loud as now Julian’s interest was definitely piqued. He would have to play it off as another innocent flirtation. “There are few weapons as deadly as a person’s beauty when utilized correctly by someone as… _attractive_ as yourself.” He expected Julian to at best blush, give a disgusted glare at worst. Instead, Julian hurriedly jumped off the bed and was nearly leaning against Garak.

 

“Oh?” The young man said while allowing his finger to travel up Garak’s lapel. “Then why not bring me along? I’m sure you could find some _use_ for me.” Garak’s breath hitched as he watched Julian’s eyes flick to his own lips. “Please?” He didn’t close the gap. He didn’t dare. _This is a trick!_ Garak thought. But it couldn’t be, Julian wasn’t like that. Then how could this be happening? How could the man’s breath be felt on him now as the doctor essentially begged for a kiss? Had Garak deluded himself so completely that he was now hallucinating? That would certainly make more sense than the alternative. The alternative was that Julian actually _wanted_ him.

 

“I’m locking you in so you don’t get any ideas.” Garak said as he quickly snatched the hotel key from Julian’s pocket and turned away. The change on the doctor’s face from sultry to thoroughly enraged was incredibly amusing.

 

“You are a monster! A stubborn, stiff-necked monster of absurd and lunatic righteousness.” Garak smiled patiently through these insults. “You are a scholar’s mind degraded, you are ethics gone mad, you are... are...” But Julian failed in his quest for further superlatives, and stuttered, and ceased. He let out an exasperated sigh and gave Garak a frustrated smile.

 

“You will obey my instructions and not follow?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes. I’ll obey them,” Julian clicked his tongue with annoyance. “It is patent that you will have your way. There is no stopping you.” Garak grinned but before he slipped out the door, Julian placed his hand over Garak’s. “Hurry back though.” He said in a low purr.

 

                Garak could only nod before essentially fleeing the scene. Had that happened? He was practically skipping toward a murder but he hardly cared. While he’d been hopelessly pursuing Julian, knowing that nothing would come of it, it seemed Julian had actually been pursuing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Garak gets a goddamn clue.


	8. Warming Up in There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian is tired of waiting and has decided that he is going to seduce Garak once and for all. But Julian may not have been left out of the holosuite's plot completely...

                Julian was both pleased and absolutely incensed that Garak could somehow _still_ play hard to get. They had been about to kiss, right? Yes, that had definitely happened. Julian was also a bit annoyed that he was again being kept out of the game, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be dealing with an Italian assassin anyway. He _was_ in the mood for Garak, however. Why couldn’t they just get a little bit of physical intimacy at least? Of course Julian wanted sex, but a kiss would at least be a start!

 

                This was it, Julian was done waiting. It had been years that he’d been nursing this crush, which only made it fester and turn into love. That was the way Julian’s mind had decided to deal with a seemingly impossible infatuation, fixate on it completely and keep Julian from caring about much else. Maybe Garak even knew this twisted part of Julian’s psyche and was biding his time so that it would eventually grow to the point where Julian was an absolute slave for Garak. But really, if that’s the game he wanted to play, he just had to ask and he’d do it— _oh no,_ it had already begun.

 

                He wasn’t about to let that infernal lizard make a fool out of him this easily. If this was a game of who could last the longest, Julian was going to make sure that he made it just as arduous for Garak as it was for him. But what more could he do? He debated as best as he was able, threw in plenty of casual flirtations, and would even tempt with fleeting moments of physical contact. What more could he do without giving away his hand? How could he fully stimulate Garak? There were five senses: smell (Julian already kept up on his hygiene), taste (hopefully they would get to that later), sound (certainly their flirtatious arguments were ample enough), touch (the fleeting contact would have to do until they finally succumbed), and sight… sight.

 

                Julian knew he was attractive but he’d often focused on getting Garak to view him as an intellectual equal, so he didn’t exploit his appearance very often. But maybe there was something to that? _I’m hardly going to look sexy or seductive wearing this many layers_ , Julian thought, scowling at the archaic fashion. He liked historical costuming quite a bit, actually, but it definitely didn’t invite eyes to linger lustfully. These were going to have to go, so perhaps Julian could just be shirtless when Garak returned? Claiming he was just more comfortable that way? Not tempting enough, after all, he’d ended up shirtless in the brothel and that didn’t lead to anything.

 

                Unfortunately, this was going to take desperate measures. Julian was going to get buck-naked and lie in wait for the teasing tailor. He couldn’t just present himself in the nude though, he needed pretense so that it could all seem like Garak’s lack of control, instead of Julian’s desperate begging. Julian then grinned at the lovely hotel room’s bath. It would be a shame not to use it after all. It really was gorgeous. They had gone dancing and the layers of clothing were an awful lot, it wouldn’t be that unreasonable to wash away the sweat he’d accumulated, now would it?

 

                The bath was warm and quite soothing. It wasn’t nearly as efficient as a sonic shower, and Julian had almost forgotten that he’d need to rub soap on himself to actually achieve any kind of cleanliness, but it definitely served his purpose. He decided not to wash his hair any more than just getting it a little damp, or else it wouldn’t be nearly as tempting to fondle. He was hoping that Garak would come back while he was in the bath, but it seemed the bastard was going to take his sweet time and Julian was not about to let himself get all pruney, so he exited and dried himself off.

 

                He looked at himself in the mirror as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He was definitely exposed and Garak’s eyes were certainly going to bulge at least a little bit. He tried to think how he should appear when Garak comes back. Should he be lying on the bed? That seemed odd to do in just a towel. He decided he’d just sit in front of the vanity and act like he’d only recently gotten out of the bath. Julian wasn’t doing this for Garak’s benefit, oh no, he just happened to be completely naked in a hotel room and Garak just happened to be witnessing it.

 

_Tick, tick, tick_

 

                It was a faint sound, not so faint the average human couldn’t hear it, but it was definitely quiet. Julian looked for the source when he spied the faucet of the bath which was dripping slightly. He shook his head and got up to make sure it was firmly shut off now and wiped off any excess water.

 

_Tick, tick, tick_

 

                Now maybe he was getting paranoid but where was that noise coming from? He walked over to a desk clock and stopped its pendulum.

 

_Tick, tick, tick_

 

                Julian’s eyes widened in horror. This was the room that Garak was meant to be staying in. Where Ivan Dragomiloff was meant to be staying. There had to be a bomb in the room, this was no time for false hope.

 

_Tick, tick, tick_

 

                He remained calm, it was only a game after all, but adrenaline began to race through him. He couldn’t leave the room as Garak had locked him in. Could he try going to the balcony and jumping out? No, the drop was far too dangerous and he couldn’t see a way to scale down more carefully. Julian was going to have to locate the bomb and try to disarm it. When he turned away from inspecting the balcony, that’s when he saw it atop the bed’s canopy.

 

                It was a golden ball shaped thing that almost looked like a piece of ornamental decoration. It had a small black switch on the top that Julian recognized from the paper’s description of the Liechtenstein explosion. It wouldn’t be hard to deactivate, just press the switch, but he had to reach it first. Julian tied the towel more firmly around his waist, he was not about to look like a raving lunatic hopping after a bomb with nothing covering him.

 

                Julian climbed onto the bed and tried pulling at the curtain to bring the canopy down, it pulled it slightly but ultimately it ripped and Julian nearly lost his footing. However, the bomb had slipped from its almost pedestal like placement and was now rolling around on the edge of the canopy. Julian was barely able to reach it but he finally got it into his hands. The ticking was almost deafening now and he hurriedly pressed the switch, causing it to fall silent. Still, he needed this thing out of here so he ran onto the balcony and threw the bomb into one of the canals below.

 

“Littering in such a charming city?” Garak was there on the balcony, emerging from the shadows.

 

“Garak!” Julian said, trying to process everything. “Your Italian friend left us a bomb. I took care of it.” He began to walk back inside. This would maybe be a stroke of luck! Now it could look almost like he was taking a bath and then heard the bomb ticking and therefore hadn’t had time to get dressed. Julian sat down on the bed and then laughed. “Garak, what are you wearing?” Julian knew the answer. It was a gondolier’s uniform. A blue and white striped shirt, black pants, white jacket and a golden sash belt. It was far from the most flattering thing on Garak, though it did remind Julian of his dress uniform.

 

“Ah, this!” Garak smiled. “I regret to inform you that Ivan Dragomiloff is dead.” He gave a little bow for dramatic effect.

 

“Did Cesare help you fake your death?”

 

“Actually, he was already dead when I arrived at his palazzo.” Garak shook his head disappointed. “It seems his wife is quite a fan of poisons.”

 

“What?” Julian thought he was having all the excitement with a bomb in the room but now an assassin had been murdered by his own wife?

 

“She poisoned me, in fact.” Garak grinned. “Or at least that’s what she believes. You will confirm that by going to the morgue and identifying the body of her unfortunate gondolier as me.”

 

“What do you plan to achieve through this?” Julian thought. He was admittedly pleased to hear he was being given an important role, however.

 

“Bostwick’s guard will be down and we’ll learn what he has planned next.” That’s when Julian saw that he’d been too distracted to notice Garak’s gaze. Oh yes, the sense of sight was definitely being stimulated. “That may be the only well-tailored garment I’ve seen anyone wear in this program.” The smirk on Garak’s face was one of pure lust.

 

“Well…” Julian said, leaning back slightly on the bed. “Why don’t you get out of _that_ fashion atrocity?”

 

“I can’t imagine why I would do that here.” Garak stepped to the edge of the bed. “My clothing was all taken to the other room.”

 

“I don’t see a need for clothing at all.” Julian moved further back on the bed and looked up invitingly at Garak.

 

“I’ll catch a cold.” Garak said with a curious head tilt.

 

“You can’t catch a cold from being cold, Garak.” Julian felt it necessary to clarify that. “But, if you’re _chilly_ , it’s quite warm right here.”

 

“Thank you, doctor, I’ll keep that in mind.” He wasn’t moving closer, though Garak was clearly unable to remove his eyes from Julian’s collarbones.

 

“Garak.”

 

“Yes?” The Cardassian was still staring, he didn’t even seem to really be present in the conversation. Lost in his own fantasies.

 

“Come here.” That got Garak’s attention and he looked at Julian suspiciously.

 

“Doctor, why are you trying to get me into bed with you?” He did inch closer this time, placing a knee on the bed, but not fully committing to the movement.

 

“Me?” Julian said, mocking surprise. “You’re the one who can’t seem to tear his eyes away.” Julian leaned himself into the pillows and let out a small sigh. “It just seems like you’d enjoy touching as well.”

 

“I would…” Garak licked his lips. “But would you enjoy being touched?”

 

“Only if you let me return the favor.”

 

                The moment after the words left Julian’s mouth, they were almost forced back in by Garak’s own lips. The kiss was strong and forceful at first, but then almost painfully soft and tender. Garak’s fingers only lightly feathered against Julian’s chest so he arched into the touch and gripped his arms around Garak’s broad shoulders. The kiss broke and they each let out a small sigh of relief.

 

“Was that alright?” Garak asked timidly and Julian inhaled the moment with a grin.

 

“More than alright.” He stroked Garak’s cheek and watched the other man seem almost melted by the touch. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

 

“Truly?” Garak blinked in surprise and Julian laughed.

 

“Garak, I’ve been flirting with you for years!” Julian let his hand gently run down Garak’s chin ridges which earned him an appreciative sigh. “Did you really not know?”

 

“I…” Garak now moved fully onto the bed but distanced himself from Julian by nearing the foot of the bed. “I hadn’t dared hope.” His blue eyes were scanning Julian’s face fearfully as if he didn’t know what to do. “You’re…” He looked away. “You’re beautiful.” Julian found himself rushing over to Garak.

 

“So are you.” He said soothingly as he cupped Garak’s face in his hands. “Strikingly so.”

 

“Oh, dear…” Garak shook his head sadly. “This is tragic…”

 

“What is?” Julian was terrified as to where this was going.

 

“Your fashion should have clued me in but now you find me attractive?” Now a small smile appeared on Garak’s lips. “You’re blind!” Julian frowned.

 

“Did you really have to frighten me like that?” He let his hands drop as he exhaled. “Must everything be a game with you?”

 

“What do I have to offer you but games, my love?” Julian wanted to argue with Garak on this. He wanted to explain how Garak was everything he could want and that if he continued to sell himself short he was going to have to smack him, kiss him, or both. But he had two reasons not to debate: one was that at this moment argument with Garak was useless, and Julian was too sensible to quarrel when there was lovemaking to be done. The other reason was that Garak had not just called him, “my dear” but instead had said, “my _love_.” How could Julian form a coherent argument when the man was calling him that? His body shivered and the excitement in Julian’s heart worked its way up to his face so that he was sporting the most idiotic of grins. “You seem to be excited about something,” Garak said with raised eye ridges.

 

“You still haven’t undressed. Which means…” Julian threw Garak onto his back on the bed and began hurriedly unbuttoning. “ _I_ get to _undress_ you.”

 

                And in that moment, the lunatic affairs of the Assassination Bureau would have to manage themselves for a bit as its chairman and current client were engaged in other activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO PROUD OF THEM
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> I'm very excited to finally get to post this chapter! We're nearing the end of the fic, but I'm not quite sure how many more chapters I'll be writing (I really just write one every night and hope I don't fall behind). But WOOT~ THEY KISSED!!! (and other things ;D)


	9. RIP Ivan Dragomiloff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian goes to the morgue to identify the gondolier's body as Ivan's. Of course, there's another body he's far more interested in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To hear the song played in this chapter, go here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKSENSZCupE

“We found papers on the body, but we would appreciate it if you could identify him.” Julian feigned horror and sat down as if his knees were weak. “If it’s not too much trouble.” Julian nodded his head to signify he could try, but he was not able to speak. It was a remarkably melodramatic display, but one he was enjoying.

 

                He was led by the Italian policemen to the morgue where they lifted a sheet to reveal the corpse of a handsome young man. It actually made Julian a little sad as he wondered what this poor soul could have done to deserve death. Then again, he was in the employ of a woman who had just killed her husband and attempted to kill Garak, so it was likely he was nefarious himself. And, after all, he was a hologram.

 

“It is he!” Julian averted his eyes and lifted a hand to his mouth. To the holographic police, it probably looked like he was holding back tears, but he was actually holding back laughter. Julian really wasn’t quite sure how else to do this scene. Sure, he could play it straight, but where was the fun in that?

 

“We’ll spare you any further pains.” And with that, the body was covered again and Julian was ushered away. He returned to the hotel room with the ghost in question waiting patiently.

 

“How did it go?” Garak asked.

 

“Ivan Dragomiloff seems to have drowned in the canals of Venice.” Julian shook his head. “Such a pity.” He grinned and sat down next to Garak on the bed. “I told the hotel clerk to wire Lord Bostwick the news of your demise.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be upset.”

 

“Devastated.” Julian whispered with a smirk as he kissed Garak.

 

“Are you always this affectionate?” Garak said after the moment was over.

 

“Only when talking about death.” Julian laughed. “You see, I don’t even like you, but there’s something about mortality that gets me in the mood.” He placed his hand on Garak’s thigh.

 

“Perhaps we should go back to Vienna and see that Dr. Freud after all?” Garak said, taking Julian’s other hand and lightly kissing it.

 

“Mm, I can just imagine what he’d say.” Julian chuckled. “Something about my mother, unspoken latent sexual desires, and everything looks like a penis.” Julian laughed harder now. “Well, when you put it all out like that, I’m cured!” Garak’s face was thoroughly confused.

 

“How does everything look like human male genitalia?” Garak looked positively scandalized by just having to say the phrase.

 

“If it’s longer than it is wide, Freud would almost always say it looked like a penis.” Julian adored seeing Garak so thrown. “While being important in psychiatric history, the man’s theories are… interesting.”

 

“Interesting in the pornographic, perhaps.” Garak shook his head.

 

“Oh?” Julian leaned in next to Garak’s ear and whispered. “Do you find porn interesting?” Garak didn’t seem to have heard that last part, or he was pretending not to.

 

“Wait…” He said as if he’d just come to some great realization. “If the man is a perverse loon, then why did you suggest _I_ see him?”

 

“I figure it takes one to know one.” Julian smirked. Honestly, it was too easy.

 

“What evidence do you have for _that_ assertion of my character?” Garak shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Only a perverse loon would make me wait so long.” Julian said as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

“You need to get dressed.” Garak said, dodging the kiss by rising to his feet. Julian lost his balance slightly due to the sudden loss of support. “We have no time to waste.” Julian looked down at his clothes.

 

“I thought I was dressed.” He stood up and pressed his chest up against Garak’s and purred slightly. “Unfortunately.” Garak’s pupils dilated and there was a slight flush to his scales, but otherwise, he appeared unmoved.

 

“Really, doctor.” He shook his head and took a step back. “You’re not going to wear black at my funeral?”

 

“I think you just want to watch me get dressed.” Julian scoffed and Garak smiled.

 

“It would make for a lovely view.”

 

“I was right!” Julian laughed. “You are a perverse loon!”

 

“Not at all,” Garak tutted. “I’m a tailor.”

 

                Julian couldn’t help but grin at that. He sighed and walked over to his suitcase to pull out something appropriately mournful. As he began taking out select garments, Garak began giving each article a passive-aggressive sigh or wrinkle his nose at the very sight of it.

 

“Alright, you pick.” Julian rolled his eyes as he watched the Cardassian rummage through his bag. Eventually, he was handed an all-black ensemble with a white silk shirt. “I don’t see why this black clothing is better than other black clothing.” He said, placing the outfit on the bed. He began to undress with a flirtatious grin when the holosuite began playing music.

 

                If a song was iconic of a film or if a designer felt it helped the mood for the player, holoprograms often would have background music included. Still, despite the fact that this “game” was about murder and mayhem, the song that played was saccharine sweet. Julian and Garak both just stood there for a moment, registering what the lyrics and melody were.

 

“I’m beginning to think we need to watch the film to truly understand this program.” Garak looked in utter disbelief by the music as he sat back down on the bed. Julian smiled.

 

“It’s a date, then.” He returned to undressing, first by removing his jacket and attempting to drop it on the floor to the timing of the music.

 

“Oh, doctor.” Garak shook his head. “Please don’t tell me you intend to strip tease to _this._ ”

 

“I hardly intend to tease.” Julian grinned. “I wouldn’t want to deprive you. You’ll get to see everything soon enough.” He undid his cravat slowly and dramatically. “But there’s really no harm in a little pageantry, eh?”

 

“A _little_ pageantry?” Garak scoffed. “My dear, you are essentially performing with the overwhelming nature of a Klingon Opera.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell Worf you think so.” He unbuttoned his vest and let it slide slowly down his arms onto the floor. “Maybe General Martok will arrange for me to present on Qo’nos.”

 

“I think not, my love.” Julian beamed at the endearment being used again. “Martok is a patriot, therefore, I doubt he would do that to his homeworld.”

 

“I’m not good enough for Klingons?” Julian laughed, not sure what that would mean.

 

“You are too good for everyone.” Garak smiled with genuine affection. “But the Klingons would get rather violent in their quest to earn the title of your lover. You could start another civil war.”

 

“I suppose that would violate the prime directive.” Julian sighed as he walked over to Garak. “I guess this show will remain private then.”

 

“Smaller theaters do have the benefit of a more _intimate_ viewing experience.” Garak’s hands twitched and he looked a bit conflicted for a moment.

 

“What’s wrong?” Julian tilted his head. He then watched Garak scan his body with his eyes once more. “Good lord, Garak, are you still shy?” Julian then pushed himself up on the bed so that he could straddle Garak.

 

“We’re not all as brazen as you, my love.” Garak was blushing in that uniquely Cardassian way and Julian couldn’t stop his gaze from softening at the precious vision.

 

“Garak.” Julian laughed shaking his head. “We just had sex in a holosuite. I think you’re allowed to take some liberties.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to offend.”

 

“I find _that_ hard to believe.” Julian rolled his eyes. “Now are you going to take some initiative in undressing me or do I have to walk you through it?” Garak blinked in astonishment.

 

“What would you have me do?” He said this with a certain amount of aloofness, but Julian could tell that he actually wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.

 

“First, grab my ass.” Julian was rewarded with a tight squeeze. “Now pull me down into a kiss that will make me forget my own name.” They were horizontal now, but Julian was hoping for something a bit stronger. He made a point to say so after he pulled away. “Mm, I’m Julian Subatoi Bashir. You’ll have to do better than that.” Garak took that as the challenge that it was because now Julian was grasped so tightly and lost in a kiss so warm and feverish, he stopped giving instructions and just let his hands explore naturally. Julian let out a small protesting whimper when it was Garak who pulled away this time.

 

“Do you remember your name now?” Garak smirked.

 

“It’s a little fuzzy.” Julian sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to get you screaming it to remind me.” Julian unbuttoned Garak’s collar and move it aside to he could have access to those tempting neck ridges.

 

“I don’t scream, my love.” Garak shivered. Julian leaned his face toward the ridges and stopped right before his mouth was on them, letting his breath tease.

 

“We’ll see about that.” He grinned before he set to work.

 

                If Julian had actually forgotten his name, he would certainly have had it burned back into his mind by Garak’s moans following.

 


	10. What a Lovely Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian attends the funeral of Ivan Dragomiloff as Garak keeps a close, protective eye on him.

Garak’s heart was soaring as his gut was wrenching with anxiety. This amount of happiness surely had to come with the promise of impending doom. Garak wasn’t so foolish to trust the feeling of love, but he _was_ apparently foolish enough to feel it. Love was a cruel thing, almost as cruel as the beautiful young man who had pleasured him beyond a doubt and then grinned like an idiot as he left to “Go meet our friend, Lord Bostwick.”

 

                It really wasn’t fair. Dr. Julian Bashir was beautiful, smart, and in a position of importance. He was a perfect mate from a societal value standpoint, but the addition to how kind and loving he was simply made him the perfect mate in general, this was all objective, of course. But when Garak allowed himself to believe he wasn’t being objective, _oh_ , then there was no doubt that Julian was the perfect mate for _him_. He knew how to flirt in just the right way, he had this bashful naïveté while possessing a cynical sense of humor, not to mention the way he looked at Garak now that he’d made his feelings known made his heart swell. Furthermore, as a lover, Julian was exquisite.

 

                Garak had, although never intending to, fantasized often about Julian. Usually, it came in dreams where Garak’s subconscious took up the job of tormenting him. However, there were those moments where Garak’s conscious mind decided to imagine how wonderfully warm stealing a kiss from the young man would be. In his fantasies, the kisses were always stolen, he’d never imagined them _given_. He’d pull away from the kiss in the replimat, simply due to how often they spent their time there, and Julian’s face would always be one of bewilderment and perhaps a light blush. And yet, in reality, Garak found that he was the one made to blush. If his fantasies were choosing to be pleasant, he might be rewarded with a smile and a continuation that he’d only allow his subconscious to humor. Now Garak found his imagination terribly lacking as the true Julian did not smile after a kiss, he smirked, laughed, sighed, flirted further, or (and this was the best outcome) kissed Garak again.

 

                But what did Garak have to offer and entice? Apparently Julian had been wanting this for some time now, so there had to be something keeping his focus, but what? Garak pondered this as he spied on his own character’s funeral from a small hole in the wall. He’d planned to go to the morgue and play dead while the corpse was being viewed, but it seems his would-be murderess had arranged for a proper funeral to be held at her palazzo.

 

                He watched Mrs. Espazzo in her black and white gown flirt with her replacement gondolier. Wouldn’t Julian prefer someone like her or even the gondolier? They were both young and every movement they made screamed “seductive.” The only thing Garak felt he had over them was that he was not a hologram. But still, surely there were plenty of real specimens on the station that would hold Julian’s interest well enough that he shouldn’t be desperate enough to turn to Garak. It boggled Garak’s mind.

 

                Lord Bostwick entered with a man wearing a monocle who looked a lot like their bumbling waiter in Vienna.

 

“A closed casket? How horribly did you mess up his face?” The man with a monocle said with a German accent. Garak smiled to himself. Mrs. Espazzo must have gone to the morgue, found her gondolier instead of Ivan but played along in order to be paid by the Bureau. It didn’t matter to her whether or not Ivan Dragomiloff was actually dead, as long as she was rewarded monetarily.

 

“Forgive my friend, Mrs. Espazzo, I think he was just looking forward to finally seeing Ivan dead.” Lord Bostwick chuckled. “This is General von Pynck, another member of the Bureau.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course.” She smiled with false recognition. “Cesare has spoken often about you.”

 

“It’s not at all common that one of our members tells his wife what we do.” General von Pynck said, returning his focus to the woman. “Where is Cesare?”

 

“I really don’t know.” She shrugged. “The night before I poisoned Mr. Dragomiloff, he had left to make some sort of arrangements and then I never saw him again.” She dabbed at her eyes slightly. “I fear Ivan got to him.” Garak nodded to himself, it was only natural to blame her murder of her husband on a dead man.

 

“Well, now you have avenged him,” Bostwick said with a comforting nod. “Though we will require your assistance in taking care of one last victim.”

 

“Oh?” The Italian woman asked.

 

“Mr. Winter, the man who paid for the commission of eliminating Ivan. He knows too much about our plans for us to continue.” Bostwick grinned. “You see, my dear, I’m going to transform the Bureau into a political weapon more potent than the world has ever seen.” That caught Garak’s interest. Not so much the plans for the Bureau, but the fact that Bostwick was now planning to kill Julian. Then Julian and a man that Garak recognized as his Russian operative entered. “Ah, Mr. Winter!” Bostwick gave an oily smile.

 

“Good afternoon.” Julian nodded with caution. He looked lovely in what Garak had picked out for him, in truth, Julian looked lovely in even the atrocities that he picked out for himself, but sometime since Garak last saw Julian the human had decided to add a hat to his ensemble. A black top hat with a red ribbon tied just above the brim that then draped down the entire length of Julian’s back. Garak shuddered at the notion that Julian actually liked the bizarre accessory.

 

“Mrs. Espazzo, may I present Mr. Winter; whose commission you carried out on behalf of your husband.” Lord Bostwick smiled as Julian and Mrs. Espazzo nodded at each other.

 

                Then, like any good fictional villain, Bostwick began revealing his plans to assassinate world leaders so as to start a global conflict. Why he desired a war was beyond Garak, but then again, he was a villain.

 

“You openly admit that you’re a member of the Bureau?” Julian said, surprised.

 

“A member? Thanks to you, I’m its chairman.” Bostwick took out a handgun and pointed it at Julian. “What a good journalist you would have made, Winter. You’re at the death of the old Bureau and the birth of the new.” Julian glanced around the room to see that the Russian and the German also had guns trained on him. It was also quite clear he’d receive no help from Mrs. Espazzo, who opened a secret door in the wall not too far from where Garak was hiding.

 

“Mutsoff, make yourself useful and dispose of him.” Bostwick waved a dismissive hand at the Russian who put his gun against Julian’s back.

 

“Don’t make any false moves, I’m a dangerous man.” Mutsoff said in a Russian monotone as he guided Julian to the new opening. Julian seemed calm as he walked, but Garak was anything but.

 

                Of course Garak knew this was all a game, but this was too much for him. For starters, hiding in-between the walls was already stressful, but knowing they weren’t real walls and occupying the time by simply watching Julian had quelled most of his anxiety. But now Julian was no longer in his sights and was this a test? Surely Julian could get out of this on his own but what if he wanted Garak to prove that he could save him? What if Garak couldn’t save him? He felt his heart rate increase and cursed himself for his ridiculous childhood fear. How weak his mind was, to not only think Julian could ever be satisfied with him but also to still be unable to tolerate closed spaces.

 

                He had to get out of there. He quickly ran through the secret passageway to where it ended at a stone landing. There was Julian standing by the edge of the canal holding Mutsoff’s gun.

 

“Garak!” Julian grinned. “When I found out we were coming here instead of the morgue, I was worried you would be in the wrong place.”

 

“Where is Mutsoff?” Garak tried to steady his breathing. He couldn’t show his weakness. Julian merely smirked and motioned his head toward the canal. When Garak peered over to see, there was Mutsoff’s dead body floating there. “I see…”

 

“Are you alright?” Julian said, concerned. He stepped over toward Garak and took his arm.

 

“I’m fine,” Garak said, pulling away. “I’m just taken aback by that ghastly hat.” Julian frowned at the response but didn’t press the issue.

 

“Don’t you like it?” He smirked as he did a little turn, making sure those horrid ribbons were seen.

 

“Oh, I’m turning in my grave.” Garak scoffed. He then had an idea and snatched the hat off of Julian’s head.

 

“Hey!” He shouted at the motion and Julian could only gape when Garak threw the hat in the canal, just past the corpse of Mutsoff. “Garak, was that really necessary?”

 

“And what do you think Bostwick will assume when he sees that piece of fashion floating there?”

 

“He’ll think I’m dead.” Julian smiled. “Thinking Mutsoff killed me… But Garak, that hardly explains Mutsoff.”

 

“Perhaps they’ll think he killed himself,” Garak suggested. “They didn’t seem fond of him, and he reeked of liquor.”

 

“They’ll still be suspicious.” Julian thought. He then grinned. “I have an idea.”

 

“Am I going to like it?” Garak asked cautiously.

 

“No.” Julian sighed. “But I’ll make it up to you.” He planted a long and passionate kiss on Garak’s lips and _oh_ the man was truly too good and Garak could hardly deny him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can thank Markala's all too amusing comments for the next chapter and the rating change ;)


	11. Lover's Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak's claustrophobia is still in full force and Julian is happy to try and distract him. But how will Garak's confession affect their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*~Ssssseeeeeexxxxx~*~*
> 
> So, like, I'm on the Asexuality spectrum so writing sex scenes is always kinda weird for me. I'll admit, I've only been able to write them when I've had a bit to drink. Seriously.  
> BUT OMG I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS SEX SCENE COMPLETELY SOBER AND I DON'T THINK IT'S TERRIBLE??? AREN'T YOU ALL PROUD OF ME???
> 
> ...ahem. Proceed.

He was in a coffin. He couldn’t panic, he had to lie still and play dead. Garak had to remember that the coffin itself wasn’t even there and that this would only last a moment. He kept his eyes firmly shut, trying to imagine who he was actually in the open room of the holosuite with Julian there as well. He was able to remain still, almost petrified as he heard the voices outside.

 

“I beg you, signore, don’t disturb the dead!” Mrs. Espazzo pleaded desperately as the casket was slowly opened. She gasped in horror, astonished that Lord Bostwick and General von Pynck were seeing exactly what they wanted to see: the body of Ivan Dragomiloff.

 

“We owe you an apology, signora.” Bostwick said as the lid was then again closed. Garak began to breathe deeply again, it wouldn’t be long now. Then he heard the screws locking the casket being turned. Despite his best efforts, Garak’s heart began pounding.

 

“Don’t worry, signora, he can’t get away!” Pynck laughed. _I can’t get away!_ Garak closed his eyes again, desperate to remind himself that this was all fake. He felt himself being lifted within the coffin and again felt worse.

 

“Make sure the screws are tight.” Mrs. Espazzo ordered, and again Garak heard the squeaking of the screws being tightened. He balled his hands into fists and squeezed them so tight that they began shaking.

 

                It may have only been five minutes that it took Julian to remove the floor of the coffin while they were floating in the hearse gondola, but it only soothed Garak slightly. Yes, he was out of the coffin, but now he was still just cramped into the bottom of a boat. What did help was that now he was on top of Julian.

 

“Well done, doctor.” Garak smiled, feigning confidence.

 

“Garak, I told you to stop the program if you needed.” Julian’s eyes were clearly worried as he studied Garak’s face.

 

“That would have broken the reality, my dear.” Garak glanced around his surroundings to see how much space he had actually gained, only a little bit unfortunately. He let out a shaky breath.

 

“Computer freez—”

 

“Please, doctor.” Garak begged. “Spare me the humiliation. I can manage a few more moments’ discomfort.”

 

“Elim.” Julian said firmly. “It’s just a game, if you’re not having fun then there’s no point to it.” Garak’s face had softened into a fond smile. “What?”

 

“You called me ‘Elim’.” He said, brushing a stray lock of Julian’s soft hair back.

 

“Is that alright?” Julian blushed.

 

“Absolutely, my love.” Julian stopped Garak’s hand with his own.

 

“You really want to go through this?” His brown eyes had a deepness that no ocean could mimic. “All for your pride?”

 

“Without my pride, what else do I have?” Garak sighed. “But to answer your question: yes, I can’t cower every time the walls close in.” Julian lifted his arms up and wrapped around Garak’s back.

 

“At least let me distract you.” He looked at Garak through his lashes. “If you think that would help.” Garak felt a chill run down his spine.

 

“Oh, it most certainly would. But really, you needn’t go a third time for my benefit. I’ll cope.” Garak hardly wanted to dissuade the idea, but sex out of pity seemed like an even worse thing for his dignity.

 

“Elim…” Julian whispered while raising his hips so that Garak could feel his hardness. “Believe me, it’s not just for _your_ benefit.”

 

“You never tire, do you?” Garak smiled as Julian began tonguing his neck. “Mm, so eager…”

 

“I’m more ‘desperate’ than ‘eager’.” Julian scoffed. “Now, do you want this?”

 

“Having sex underneath a coffin inside a funeral hearse.” Garak pondered. “What would your Freud say about that?”

 

“Probably that it’s about time I suck you off.” Julian said as he began to shift himself down lower.

 

“Julian, wait.” Garak said, panic returning. “I need to see your face.” Julian immediately complied and kissed Garak passionately.

 

“Anything you want.” He breathed soothingly when breaking the kiss. “But that does limit our options.” Julian moved his hand to undo Garak’s trousers. “I do have the hands of a surgeon, if you’ll be content with that.” Garak exhaled involuntarily as the warm hand pushed past his undergarments.

 

“I have complete faith in your skills.” Garak unsheathed into Julian’s hand. The doctor smirked.

 

“Mm, a model patient.” Julian’s skilled hands teased at the base first, fingers almost dancing atop it, not pressing with nearly enough force until Garak felt a firm grasp and stroke.

 

“Ah!” Garak moaned and bit down into Julian’s shoulder, causing him to have a mouthful of fabric, but he hardly cared. Another smooth and slow stroke and another, Garak grasped Julian tightly and let out a small whimper.

 

“Alright?” Julian asked. As if that was even a question! Garak only responded by bringing his mouth to Julian’s. He would never get over how warm the young man was, that alone was enough to make Garak never want to stop touching him. “Mm…” Julian sighed when the kiss was broken. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“Yes! Yes!” Garak panted as he felt himself nearing. How did the young man’s hands _do_ that? How could it be that such fierce, feeble stirrings and animal yearnings of the beastly clay, love of self and love of kindred flesh and blood, were so awoken in Garak at this moment? He came with a rush and, as he gasped through the thrill of it, Julian redirected his attention to Garak’s scales. Garak nuzzled his cheek against Julian’s hair and sighed. “I love you, my dear.” Julian stopped suddenly. Frozen. Garak’s eyes flew open in horror as he worried about how Julian would respond.

 

                Julian moved so that he could look directly into Garak’s eyes and studied his face for a moment. Garak was careful not to give away anything, the anxiety he felt as the inevitable rejection was only reminding him how cramped he was at this moment. Julian frowned and then crushed Garak’s mouth into another passionate kiss. The walls melted away for Garak once again.

 

“Shall I take care of you now?” Garak asked timidly. Julian smiled.

 

“Only if you want to.” He shook his head. “I’m hardly opposed to the idea, but only do what you can.” Garak began to move himself downward. “Oh, so I don’t get to see you?” The truth was that Garak wanted to avoid Julian’s gaze after his latest confession but he stopped his movement.

 

“If you want to we can do that instead.” He said.

 

“I yield to your preference.” Julian grinned as he spread his thighs slightly. Garak continued to shimmy down so that his face was at Julian’s groin.

 

“I made quite a mess.” Garak said, noticing the evidence now on Julian’s trousers.

 

“Good.” Julian chuckled. “Then I won’t feel as guilty when I do the same.” Garak shook his head as he undid Julian’s fly. Julian inhaled sharply. “Mm, not sure how long I’ll last though. Your moaning was really getting to me.” Julian’s exposed, hard cock was there and Garak kissed it from its base onward. “Oh, God, that’s getting to me too.” Julian jerked his hips upward slightly.

 

“You’re so impatient, my dear.” Garak was careful to return to “my dear” now that “my love” felt too incriminating.

 

“Making up for lost time.” Julian whined before Garak enclosed his lips around his cock. “Mm, I knew that mouth was good for something other than talking.” Garak removed himself, receiving a pleading whimper.

 

“Is yours good for anything else? Really, dear, you’re being quite vocal at the moment.” If Garak teased, he could feel as though he had some dignity left, that he hadn’t confessed his passion for Julian. That he wasn’t pathetic. That this inevitably fleeting affair was not something he’d reminisce about for the rest of his life.

 

“ _Elim…_ ” Julian begged. It seemed only fair to give the young man what he wanted, after all he’d done such an excellent job providing a moment ago. Garak again engulfed Julian into his mouth and received an appreciative moan. Garak thought about how this would probably be the last time Julian let him touch him like this, after his confession, he’d surely want to cut off all relations. He resolved to at least ensure he warranted special consideration when it came to Julian’s sexual exploits.

 

                Garak pulled down Julian’s trousers further so he could massage the young man’s inner thighs, Julian strangled a cry from the fast motion and then sighed with pleasure. Garak swirled his tongue around the shaft, sucked, teased, and sucked again.

 

“Oh, Elim, fuck!” Julian gasped out and then gave a breathless laugh. “God, that’s good.” Garak smiled over his work and he proceeded. Up and down, up and down. Julian’s hands made their way to Garak’s hair and tugged for grip before pushing him forward. “Oh, shit, sorry.” He then panted and released his firm grasp, gently petting Garak now. Garak gripped the hand with his own and pressed it down so that Julian knew it was quite alright. The pulling and pushing was both thrilling and exciting, because it assured Garak that the young man was at least enjoying this in the moment. The moans helped as well. Garak pulled back to allow his tongue to circle the head of Julian’s cock, only to be flooded with the taste of his release. Garak swallowed it, an odd sentimental thing to do for what he was sure was their final romantic encounter.

 

“How do you feel, doctor?” Garak tried to seem somewhat aloof. Julian merely chuckled with his eyes closed.

 

“Thoroughly fucked, thank you.”

 

“How eloquently put.” Garak shook his head.

 

“Are you going to come back up here?” Julian was now looking down at Garak expectantly. “I need to thank that mouth of yours.”

 

“And I’m sure it wants you to know that you’re very welcome.” Garak said as he climbed back on top of Julian.

 

               The kiss was beautiful, long, forceful, strong, and somehow both hungered and lazy. It was easily the culmination of all of Garak’s unspoken passions for the young man, but he also feared it was their kiss goodbye.

 


	12. A Precious Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second holosuite reservation is over and Garak is acting very differently around Julian.

“ _Program ending._ ” The computer’s voice startled Julian out of his post-coital bliss, and suddenly he and Garak were simply lying together in an impersonal and utterly unremarkable looking holosuite. He let out a groan of disappointment.

 

“Dammit, we lost track of time.” Julian began collecting his clothing and then glanced at his trousers. “We’re lucky I brought changes of clothes.” He laughed as he went over to the suitcase and pulled out a different pair of black pants.

 

“Lucky and unusual.” Garak said. “I’d thought your luggage was part of the program.”

 

“It was yesterday.” Julian responded as he changed into the clean pair and hid the soiled ones in the bag. “But I was rather hoping something like this might happen and felt I’d like to spare myself the humiliation of the walk of shame.” He grinned.

 

“Yes, I can see how that would be embarrassing.” Garak was adjusting his own clothing despite the fact that it looked fine, only slightly ruffled. He was avoiding eye-contact and it was making Julian nervous.

 

“Well, I’m not embarrassed about people _knowing_.” He added as he struggled with the zipper. Zippers were such an archaic fashion aspect and he could never quite get used to them. “But having everyone in Quark’s _seeing_ that on my trousers seems like a bit much.”

 

“Of course.” Garak nodded slightly, though he still didn’t seem relaxed.

 

“Do you need to leave?” Julian asked, concerned. “Get out into a more open space?”

 

“I suppose that would be best.” Garak sighed and signaled his intent to exit.

 

“Wait, just give me one second!” Julian said as he finally figured out how to fasten his pants. He grabbed his bag and walked toward the exit with Garak. “There, now we can go.” Garak eyed Julian suspiciously before exiting. Although Julian had thought Garak’s odd behavior was due to his recent claustrophobic anxieties, he didn’t seem relieved to be outside. “Are you alright?”

 

“Quite, doctor.” He nodded slightly and gave a small smile. “Though I had believed we were going to finish the narrative today.” Julian sighed.

 

“According to the estimated run time, we should have.” He then smirked slightly. “But we, um… got preoccupied.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“It’s fine, though!” Julian smiled reassuringly. “One more session will probably get us through the program. If we don’t…”

 

“Waste our time?” Garak slumped ever so slightly.

 

“I wouldn’t say that we _wasted_ any of it today.” Julian commented. “We just explored different possible aspects of the program.”

 

“When shall we continue?” Garak’s eyes were looking Julian up and down, analyzing.

 

“Not sure…” Julian frowned. “I have a full day tomorrow of work, and I admit I’m probably going to need a day off from this.”

 

“I see…” Garak mumbled. “And the day after that?”

 

“Keiko will be going back to Bajor.” Julian sighed. “I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I didn’t spend time with Miles when he’s going to be all alone.”

 

“How considerate of you.”

 

“But maybe the day after that?” Julian suggested, wary of how cold Garak was suddenly seeming. Hadn’t they just had sex three times in one reservation? Hadn’t Julian confessed that he had wanted this for so long? Garak even told Julian he _loved_ him, though Julian didn’t know how sincere that was. Why the sudden change in tone? “When I get off shift? We should only have about two hours of narrative left at the most. I can make a four-hour reservation.”

 

“Whatever you’d like, doctor.” Now _that_ felt like a stab. How had Julian become “doctor” again and no longer worthy of hearing Garak’s undoubtedly strong opinions on everything? The man was being painfully tight lipped and impersonal.

 

“Elim?” Julian stopped in front of Garak, blocking his brisk walk. “Did I do something wrong?” Garak looked almost taken aback.

 

“No, no, of course not.” He shook his head, confused. “Why do you ask?”

 

“You seem…” Julian began awkwardly. “Distant all of a sudden.”

 

“All is well.” Garak gave a false grin. Julian looked him over suspiciously for a few moments before finally sighing.

 

“Tonight you’ll be staying with me in my quarters.” Julian said with a commanding stare. “Doctor’s orders.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Garak said, blinking in amazement.

 

“Because my quarters are bigger than yours. Making them better for you.” Julian took Garak’s hand. “And you’ve been acting strange ever since the coffin, and I suggested you hide in there even with your needs and that was wrong of me.” He now held both of Garak’s hands in his own. “Please, Elim.”

 

“It’s hardly necessary, doctor.” Garak shook his head. “My own quarters hardly feel cramped to me.” Julian furrowed his brow and sighed.

 

“Humor me.” Julian refused to let go of Garak’s hands or break eye contact.

 

“I suppose since you’re so insistent.” Garak conceded. Julian released his hands with a grin and moved to guide Garak by the small of his back.

 

“I’m glad I could persuade you!” The two walked through Quark’s, earning a confused look and a head shake from the bar’s proprietor. As they continued to Julian’s quarters, the doctor was desperate to make some kind of conversation, though Garak hardly seemed invested in.

 

“So what do you think Bostwick’s plans for the Bureau are?” Julian tried, to which he received a shrug.

 

“He mentioned something about it being a political weapon for him, but other than that no clues.” Garak didn’t elaborate any more or add any of his own theories.

 

“Mutsoff claimed the leaders around the world would be meeting in Ruthenia to discuss matters after Ferdinand’s death.” Julian added. “Maybe they’ll assassinate someone there?”

 

“Where is Ruthenia?” Garak asked.

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Julian laughed. “I’ve never heard of it before. It could be fictional, or just one of the many countries that had its name and borders’ changed after a great global conflict.” They arrived at Julian’s door and he pressed in his code. He motioned for Garak to enter, who did so slowly.

 

“I believe this may be the first time you’ve ever invited me to your quarters.” Garak said, taking in his surroundings.

 

“Not true.” Julian shook his head as he followed inside. “This is the first time you’ve ever _accepted_ my invitation though.” Julian sat down on the couch and loosened his collar. “And this certainly isn’t the first time you’ve been here.”

 

“A brief visit.” Garak dismissed. “I haven’t ever had the chance to examine the place.”

 

“Does my interior decorating offend as much as my fashion?” Julian smiled.

 

“This has the advantage of a Cardassian architectural foundation.” Garak placed a fond hand on the wall.

 

“Whereas my fashion is already at a disadvantage because I’ll remain human no matter what.” Julian clicked his tongue irritably.

 

“That assertion paints me as quite the bigot.” Garak said with a glance at Julian. “I do recall saying that you are very attractive.”

 

“You called me ‘beautiful’.” Julian reminded with a smile. “Right before you said I must be blind.”

 

“I recall.”

 

“Then you’ll also recall me undressing you.” Julian raised his eyebrows, annoyed at this obvious distance. “Among other things.” Garak nodded. “Elim, why are you suddenly so cold?”

 

“Suddenly?” Garak tilted his head. “Biologically I’ve always run colder than you.”

 

“Then why don’t you come over here where I can warm you?” Julian almost demanded a response, he was getting very tired of this game. Garak cautiously moved to sit next to Julian. “Am I allowed to kiss you?” Julian said, leaning in cautiously.

 

“If you like.” Garak said, scanning Julian’s face. “But to what end?” Julian smiled.

 

“I’ll admit that I can’t promise that I can go again.” He put a hand through his hair and blushed. “But I still like kissing you even if it doesn’t end in sex.”

 

“Do you plan to have sex with me again?”  Garak tilted his head. “Not now, obviously, but in the future?”

 

“If you’ll have me.” Julian blinked, fearing an inevitable rejection. “I had thought that’s what you wanted.”

 

“Had that been your desire when you initiated this?” Garak motioned between the two of them. “For it to last for more than one day?”

 

“I’m sorry…” Julian gulped. “I didn’t realize you weren’t as invested as I am.” He sighed and leaned away. Garak caught his face in his hands and held it.

 

“Julian.” He breathed, causing the human to smile. “I would be more than happy for this to continue.” Julian felt his heart race as he looked in those earnest blue eyes. He quickly pulled Garak in by the waist and kissed him fiercely.

 

“Don’t scare me like that.” Julian whispered as he broke the kiss.

 

“I assure you, it was hardly my intention.” Garak stroked Julian’s cheek.

 

“Let’s go to bed, Elim.” Julian yawned with a grin. “You must be exhausted after…” He let his words trail off.

 

“Lead the way.” Garak nodded and Julian rose and relocated them to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to upload daily from here on, though I will try. Hopefully I'll just have to switch to every other day if I have trouble with uploads. But I swear it's not being abandoned as I am most certainly still writing away and I have it all mapped out. :)


	13. XOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak struggles to figure out the meaning behind Julian's actions and attentions.

 

                Garak was woken up by Julian first thing in the morning. More specifically, he was woken up by a kiss from Julian, as he opened his eyes and their lips were already pressed together.

 

“Good morning.” Julian smiled. “I don’t want to get up.” He groaned as he held Garak closer.

 

“I’m not sure Starfleet would approve of the CMO playing hooky.” Garak’s point was just met with a long-suffering sigh.

 

“No, probably not.” Julian let out a huff of breath that caused his lips to mimic the sound and movement of a horses’. “What?”

 

“That was an odd, um…” Garak struggled to describe it. “What was that?”

 

“What? This?” Julian let out the unique vibration again and laughed. “It’s just a way to exhale.”

 

“Why do you require more ways to do so?” Garak blinked.

 

“I mean, I don’t _require_ more.” Julian said, sitting up in his not quite periwinkle pajamas. “But it’s rather typical for humans to do.”

 

“So it’s pure decadence.” Garak smirked as he also sat up. “Your species tends to enjoy variety over actual practicality.”

 

“Whereas Cardassians are all ‘quality over quantity’?” Julian teased. “That’s unlikely with an empire.”

 

“Your view on empires is narrow.” Garak shook his head and rose out of the bed. He was wearing a simple replicated pair of trousers and his thermal shirt for sleeping. “But I suppose your duties are too pressing to allow for a lesson in imperialistic merits at this time?”

 

“Thankfully.” Julian scoffed as he stretched. “You don’t have to leave just because I am. You can stay for as long as you want.”

 

“No, I think I might as well start my day.” Garak sighed. “Cardassians don’t go back to sleep quite as easily as humans do.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Julian got up and removed his top to replace with a clean uniform shirt. “I wouldn’t have woken you up then.” Julian then smiled. “Not that I regret the kiss.”

 

“You’re a rather physical person, aren’t you?” Garak remarked. Julian had expressed last night that he wanted to continue their intimacy. While that had relieved Garak greatly, he still doubted he was going to get a real commitment from the man. Julian Bashir tended to either only have flings or confess his love after one date, it seemed Garak was going to be in the former category.

 

“I haven’t heard any complaints.” Julian grinned as he changed fully into his uniform. “Are you worried I’ll throw myself at you on the promenade?” The young man laughed. Garak winced slightly. That “ludicrous” suggestion would hardly go unwelcomed. Of course Garak wouldn’t want anything too explicit or shocking, but the thought of others seeing Julian Bashir as Garak’s? It was a beautiful, though unrealistic, thought.

 

“You do tend to make a spectacle of yourself.” Garak said lightly.

 

“Not true!” Julian protested. “If people are taking notice of me it’s because I’m sociable and the Chief Medical Officer, not because of odd or inappropriate behavior.” He crossed his arms with a mock scowl. “Or because I’m so attractive, I can hardly help that.”

 

“Nor would I ask you to.” Garak rolled his eyes. Julian placed his communicator onto his chest and then walked over to give Garak a long and slow kiss.

 

“Stop by the infirmary today if you can.” Julian pushed back a hair on Garak’s head that was out of place. “We’ll see if I can make a spectacle out of you.” With that, the young man smirked and went off to his work.

 

Garak stood there bewildered. He knew he was hopelessly lost in Julian Bashir’s charms, but what was the game being played now? Had Julian not heard his confession? No, he must have as he clearly had a reaction to it. Did he not care? It seemed highly possible that Julian wasn’t going to do anything to dissuade Garak’s feelings, even if Julian didn’t return them. In that case, this relationship with Julian was like a drug, it felt so good in the moment, but would always leave Garak feeling hollow. Garak knew that he should just end the affair if he couldn’t stomach the pain that went along with it, but he also knew that he would never be able to deny Julian.

 

After about an hour or so of internal debate, Garak finally made his way back to his own quarters where he found a single Iris, displayed much like the one that had adorned the table when he first approached Julian. There was a small card next to the vase that simply read: “XOXO -Julian”. Garak found himself scouring the computer database to decipher what “xoxo” could possibly mean.

 

It seemed that many human customs used the letters “x” and “o” to represent hugs and kisses. However, it was unclear which letter represented which action. “Xoxo” was also the name of a Gorn ship that had done some dealings with Ferenginar. It seemed unlikely that Julian’s note was referencing the latter, unless it was some kind of comedic stab at Garak’s reptilian anatomy. Garak felt relatively safe in assuming that the message was meant to contain romantic overtones, further aided by the gift of the flower. Garak now worried what exactly the Iris could symbolize.

 

It seemed there was an entire Earth language based around the meanings of different flowers. Garak almost wondered if he should try and ask Professor O’Brien what her thoughts on the gift was, but then thought better of it. The computer told him that an Iris was commonly meant to symbolize faith, hope, and wisdom. Garak knew he would be faithful to Julian, there was no doubt about that, but was this a promise from Julian to do the same? Garak did certainly have _hope_ that that was the case, but would it be _wise_ for him to hope so? Garak cursed the cryptic nature of this present, was Julian enjoying making Garak squirm?

 

Garak sighed, exasperated, and decided a shower was in order. He’d have to figure out what to do about Julian. About everything. He was absolutely in love with the man, he’d known that for some time now, but now Julian knew it too. Then a daring thought crept into Garak’s mind: what if his love was requited? Garak shook his head and tried to focus on the pulsing of the sonic shower but then the thought returned. _It’s possible…_

 

His heart began racing and a small smile crept on his face. Maybe it was possible? After all, stranger things had happened on the station. Morn had even rejected Jadzia despite her countless charms! Could it be that the beautiful, brazen, brilliant Bashir would ever love Garak? Just yesterday Garak had been sure Julian couldn’t even have felt anything romantic for him, and yet he’d spent the night in the young man’s quarters. Garak dressed with new found glee. He was a former agent of the Obsidian Order and he’d made some of the most stoic of men crack under pressure, if Julian Bashir wasn’t already in love with him, he would just have to make sure he fell in love eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garak is a silly goose. 
> 
> Hopefully I will post tomorrow? I don't really know though, I really am sorry if I have to slow my regular update schedule. Life got hectic!


	14. Scotch for Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian vents to Miles about how strangely Garak has been acting.

 

 

“You seem distracted.” Miles remarked as he poured Julian another scotch. “Which is a problem since you’re supposed to be the one distracting me from my woes.”

 

“Hmm?” Julian noised as he reached for the glass. “Sorry, Miles. Do you want to play cards or something?”

 

“No, I want to do what we always do when Keiko leaves.” Miles raised his glass with a raised brow. “Get drunk.”

 

“No arguments here, Chief.” The two men both threw back their scotch and winced at the bite of the alcohol.

 

“So what’s got you down in the dumps?” Miles didn’t often ask Julian to tell him his troubles directly, it was usually Julian who had to bring them up, but there was nothing quite like alcohol to bring out the sensitive side in an Irishman.

 

“Garak.” Julian mumbled, looking sadly at his empty glass. Miles took the cue appropriately and filled both of their cups again.

 

“It’s only going to hurt worse the longer you wait.” Miles wagged a knowing finger. “If you love someone, you have to tell them how you feel. You can’t keep hoping he’ll give you a sign first.” This was the default advice Miles had begun giving Julian. When Julian would bother Miles with his romantic strife, it would almost always be, “lunch went so well! But why haven’t we gotten anywhere?” But Miles didn’t realize that this time was different.

 

“We slept together, Miles.” That caused the Chief to choke on his scotch a bit.

 

“Oh?” Then Miles frowned. “You smothered him, didn’t you? Julian, I told you, you can’t keep telling people you’re ready to move in after one night it sc—”

 

“I was good!” Julian whined. “I didn’t say any more than what you and Jadzia approved of. I didn’t declare my love, I only told him I’ve wanted him for a long time!”

 

“You swear?” Miles was skeptical.

 

“On my honor!” Julian vowed with a hand to his heart.

 

“So what went wrong?”

 

“At first: nothing.” Julian smiled into his glass. “It was fucking fantastic.” He giggled and took a small sip. Miles rolled his eyes. “But once we left the holosuite…” Julian frowned.

 

“Oh, lord, that’s what you were doing with him in the holosuite?” Miles was shaking his head. “I guess I should have known when you didn’t invite me along.” Miles put a hand up. “Don’t think that means I _want_ you to invite me along for _that_!” The two laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll spare you.” Julian sighed again. “But he acted so distant after.”

 

“Sometimes sex can make things awkward.” Miles said awkwardly.

 

“Yes, sure, at first it can. Not usually after the _third_ time.” Julian’s smile was back. “He called me ‘Julian’ and I called him ‘Elim’ and the sex was _so good!_ ” Julian slumped.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Miles mumbled before throwing back his whole glass again. Obviously he needed to be drunker for this conversation.

 

“I told him I wanted to continue seeing each other, and he seemed glad of that, but almost surprised.” Julian looked over to his friend. “People don’t think I’m that much of slut, do they?” O’Brien averted his gaze. “Alright, fine. But the point is I made my commitment clear.”

 

“And he wants that too?”

 

“He said so.” Julian shrugged. “But…” Julian ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. “He just seemed so cold all of a sudden and he hasn’t stopped by to see me since. I went to his shop a few times, but he was never there.” He groaned. “He’s avoiding me, isn’t he?”

 

“Sounds like it.” Miles said sadly. “Do you think he might have sensed you were more committed than he was?”

 

“I told you, I was good!” Julian protested again. “He’s the one who said he loved _me_!”

 

“He said that?” O’Brien blinked in shock. “And you _didn’t_ say it back!?”

 

“Believe me, I wanted to.” Julian hung his head. “But I couldn’t tell if he was serious!”

 

“Surely he wouldn’t lie about _that!_ ” Miles shook his head. “And if he would, then that’s a whole other problem.”

 

“No, no, but he wasn’t thinking straight!” Julian argued back. “I’d just finished jerking him off, it could have been post-coital bliss.”

 

“Julian, _please_.” Miles cringed. “I don’t want to drink so much that I forget everything, but you’re certainly not making me want to remember _that_ image.” Julian ignored him.

 

“I tried reading his face, but of course it didn’t reveal a damn thing. It never does.” Julian scoffed. “So I was afraid that if I told him, he’d have to admit he hadn’t really meant it.” Julian exhaled with annoyance. “I kissed him though so it’s not like I just left him.”

 

“That may be what’s wrong though, Julian.” Miles sighed. “A man suddenly becomes distant after admitting that? It’s safe to assume they’re related.”

 

“He wasn’t distant right after that though.” Julian shook his head. “He sucked me off.”

 

“Julian, I’m begging you.”

 

“Fine, fine, but what I’m saying is that I don’t think it’s that.” Julian rested his head in his hand. “I don’t know, maybe it’ll all be fine tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Miles asked.

 

“We’re finishing the program.”

 

“Ah, that Murderer’s Guild thing?” O’Brien laughed. “How could he resist a man who’ll kill for him?” O’Brien was shaking his head, he hardly viewed the program as sounding even remotely romantic.

 

“He can’t.” Julian smirked. “I’ll make sure of it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! It just seemed like the right place to end it. I really have no idea if another chapter will be posted tomorrow or not but oh lord, I am trying *sweats*
> 
> Also, my oh so Irish soul loves Miles O'Brien so much, that sweet grumpy bab.


	15. Bombs Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day in the holosuite program. Will they be able to stop Lord Bostwick's evil plans? Will they be able to figure out where they are in their relationship?

 

“They’re all here. The Tsar, King, Kaiser, everyone of importance.” Julian said, motioning to the castle.

 

“What is a Tsar and what is a Kaiser?” Garak asked as he looked on the scene with binoculars.

 

“Russian and German for king. Well, I think ’emperor’ technically. Not sure.” Julian shrugged. “They’re the leaders of Russia and Germany, two of the most powerful nation-states of the time.” Garak nodded his comprehension. “Which one do you think is the target?”

 

“All of them.”

 

“That’ll be a blood bath!” Julian shook his head. “How are they going to get in?”

 

“No need.” Garak pointed to some troops in the distance. “See what they’re transporting?” Julian took the binoculars from Garak and gasped.

 

“They’re going to drop a _bomb_?” Julian said incredulously.

 

“Surely that’s not the most appalling thing the Assassination Bureau has done.” Garak scoffed.

 

“I’m not appalled by the murder.” Julian scowled and thrust back the binoculars. “I mean, I am, but that’s not what’s surprising.”

 

“Oh?” Garak smirked. “Then what is?”

 

“I’m quite sure dropping bombs is anachronistic for this era.” Julian shook his head. “I can’t remember if they even had _airplanes_ yet.”

 

“Either way, a bomb being transported is hardly a coincidence.” Garak had a determined look on his face. “Perhaps Lord Bostwick is an innovator.”

 

“Must be.” Julian shrugged.

 

“Now, I think our roles here should play to our strengths.” Garak smiled. “You’ll save lives, I’ll end them.”

 

“Are people in need of medical attention?” Julian laughed.

 

“No, but a warning telling them to evacuate the building should be sufficient.” Garak nodded. “Meanwhile, I’ll follow the bomb and try to stop it from going off.” The last thing Garak wanted was for Julian to see him take care of their antagonists. He wasn’t sure what Julian could possibly see in him, but it seemed a safe bet that it wasn’t the torture and murder. However, if he could successfully take charge and show enthusiasm for the program, that would certainly impress and flatter a Cardassian.

 

“Sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me.” Julian gave a weak, fearful smile.

 

“Not at all, my dear!” Garak quickly soothed, taking Julian’s hand. “But you must admit it is the most reasonable plan of action.” Julian’s smile became more genuine now as he glanced at their hands.

 

“I suppose…” Julian paused for a moment and smirked. “But if you die, your Bureau doesn’t owe me my money back. However, if Bostwick dies, there will be no one to claim it other than me. We’d make a profit off of you staying safe.”

 

“What would you do with holographic currency?” Garak said raising an eyeridge.

 

“Purchase us a holographic vacation to Hawaii?” He smiled sheepishly. “The scenes in the book there sounded lovely, I’m a little disappointed this all took place in Europe.”

 

“That does sound like a treat.” Garak considered giving Julian a kiss, but he stopped himself. He’d already played his hand so greatly, he needed to wait for Julian’s cue. “So with that incentive, I’ll be sure not to die.” Julian rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, yes, you go off and have all the glory while I scream ‘fire’ and hope someone believes me.”

 

“That’s a good boy.” Garak smiled while patting Julian’s hand before letting it go.

 

“Boy?” Julian asked, clearly annoyed.

 

“An endearment, doctor.” Garak shook his head. “I’m well aware that you are a man.”

 

“Mm,” Julian said as he leaned in to leave a light kiss on Garak’s lips. “And don’t you forget it.” He whispered.

 

“I won’t.” Garak smiled. “But really, my dear, we’d better begin or else your world leaders are going to be killed.”

 

“Understood.” Julian sighed and began to head in the direction of the castle while Garak headed towards the bomb. Of course, only one of them would make it to their assumed destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, remember when I said around chapter 8 or something that we were nearing the end??? Ha! What a fool I was...  
> Okay, but we actually ARE nearing the end now so like... cool. I know I keep saying "Idk if I will continue to upload daily" and then I still do so I'm sorry if that's annoying anyone or anything. I just honestly don't know how I keep churning out these chapters when I only have, like, one hour to work on them a day. Sorry that this one and the past two have been a bit short though. :/
> 
> Anyway! I love all your comments (even if I haven't had much time to respond lately, I adore them) and kudos. I'm seriously in awe of the response to this. <3


	16. Descent into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the program concludes, true feelings are exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this one, but woot! Last chapter!!!

Julian humored the idea of going to the castle and warning everyone of impending doom. To his credit, he probably humored the idea for a full minute before he changed his mind and decided to pursue the bomb as well as Garak. Sure, Garak wasn’t being cold to him right now, but he was also still being relatively dismissive. Julian wasn’t about to let them carry out the end of this program separately, that merely guaranteed a lack of intimacy. He knew Garak was willing to continue a physical relationship, or at least he’d said so, but Julian was beginning to fear that Garak only saw him as a charming little bauble to amuse himself with.

 

                                        Julian had been racking his brain, desperate to make sense of the mixed signals he was getting from Garak. Garak had seemed absolutely taken by Julian and then suddenly he was watching his movements carefully and avoiding him. It was a relationship already riddled with contradictions and Julian still didn’t know how to label it. Julian wanted to tell Garak he loved him, he desperately wanted to, but he feared Garak’s reaction. Miles and Jadzia were right that Julian almost always revealed his love too quickly. He didn’t want to scare Garak away or lose the friendship they had forged.

 

                                        When he arrived at the bomb’s location, he saw how the Bureau planned to drop it on the castle. German soldiers were loading the bomb onto a massive Zeppelin. Julian assumed the soldiers were General von Pynck’s men, but seeing how a Zeppelin would be a naval vessel, it was still bizarre. Then Julian spied a naval officer scolding one of the soldiers. Of course, this naval officer was simply Garak in disguise, Julian had to stifle a laugh.

 

“Boy, what are you doing here?” Ah, yes, Garak could be gray and scaly and still pass for an officer but Julian being brown made him, “boy.” Julian turned to look at the soldier who was glaring at him.

 

“General von Pynck sent me.” Julian said, bowing his head slightly to seem as if he were a servant. “I work for Lord Bostwick.” The soldier looked Julian up and down before nodding.

 

“Very well, don’t get in the way.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Julian nodded fervently before scurrying off to make it look like he had duties to attend to. All the troops were outside, loading and preparing the Zeppelin, creating the perfect opportunity for Julian to stow away inside and find a tiny hiding space between the main Hydrogen pockets. It was a bit tight but luckily Julian was, as Garak had put it earlier, “positively skinny.”

 

“Everything has been arranged.” Julian recognized the biting German accent. He saw von Pynck and Bostwick walk across the floor of the Zeppelin. “The guards at the meeting have been informed that this is merely an observation vessel.”

 

“Ha!” Lord Bostwick laughed. “And what we shall be observing is the assassination of all of Europe!”

 

“I heard Mutsoff left his weapon investments to you in his will.” General von Pynck grinned. “It seems you’ll be making even more of a profit than you’d previously thought.”

 

“Truly, the one useful thing Mutsoff ever did for me, the drunkard.” Bostwick laughed again as he clapped his arm around Pynck’s back. “How long until departure?”

 

“Five minutes at most, Herr Chairman.” Pynck’s monocle fell from his eye as he raised his eyebrows with excitement.

 

“We leave now.” Bostwick commanded sternly. “No time for delay.” Pynck looked a little startled but he merely returned his monocle to his eye, clicked his heels, and bowed. It was mere moments after that that Julian felt the Zeppelin lurch up into the air. Julian looked to where the bomb was heavily guarded and tried to formulate a plan. However, his scheming was interrupted when he saw Garak run in and abruptly throw the guards out of the Zeppelin so that they fell to their deaths.

 

“It can’t be.” General von Pynck breathed as he and Lord Bostwick turned and saw the man who had just eliminated their soldiers. “He was dead!”

 

“This time, we’ll make quite sure.” Bostwick said, raising his gun toward Garak.

 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Julian called as he also revealed himself. “Hydrogen, while lighter than air is also highly flammable. A stray bullet would kill us all.” The shock on Bostwick and Pynck’s faces was nothing compared to the annoyance on Garak’s.

 

“I believe I had made my instructions to not accompany me quite clear, my dear.” Garak said through gritted teeth.

 

“Crystal.” Julian smiled as he walked to be standing next to Garak. “But you can’t have expected me to miss out on the fun, could you, love?” There. That felt safe to Julian. Use the word “love” as a pet name, like Garak had before.

 

“’Love?’ ‘My dear?’” Bostwick scoffed as he lowered his gun. “I took you as having better taste, Ivan.”

 

“A colored man!” Pynck laughed. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen!” Now Julian was enjoying himself less. However, Garak immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at the two laughing villains.

 

“Garak, no!” Julian quickly put his hand on top of Garak’s. “The hydrogen, remember?” Garak looked to Julian and sighed.

 

“I would thank you gentlemen to refrain from insulting my lovely companion.” Garak lowered his gun while glaring at Bostwick and Pynck. “Or else I will happily kill us all just to see you burn.” Julian blinked at the rage in Garak.

 

“Is that love I see, Pynck?” Bostwick smirked. “Do dispatch of them before Ivan embarrasses himself more.”

 

“No problem, my Lord.” General von Pynck took out a sword from his belt. “I was the saber champion of all Germany.” Pynck got into fencing position and allowed his monocle to fall again as he grinned. Bostwick turned with arrogant glee to look through the observational goggles to monitor their course. Julian and Garak glanced at each other briefly before dodging the blade in opposite directions. The sword cut into one of the Hydrogen pockets instead and Pynck then inadvertently inhaled a great deal of it, falling from dizziness.

 

“Garak, quick!” Julian shouted, taking Pynck’s sword from him. Julian cut one of the pockets loose from the rest of the Zeppelin and held onto it firmly. “Grab onto me.” Garak obediently wrapped his arms over Julian’s shoulders and therefore went with him as Julian dove out the new hole in the Zeppelin. The Hydrogen pocket allowed for them to only slowly begin to float downward to safety. Garak’s grip tightened with his left arm as he freed his right to fire his gun at the Zeppelin, causing it to go up in flames.

 

“Quick thinking, doctor.” Garak smiled. Julian felt warmed by both the smile and Garak’s grip. To hell with being careful, hadn’t he gotten as much confirmation as he ever would with Garak?

 

“I love you, Elim.” Julian bit his lip fearfully, not knowing what those blue eyes were thinking as they simply blinked in response. “If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. But do you think you ever could?”

 

“My dear…” Garak smiled. “You really don’t know?”

 

“Please just tell me, Elim.” Julian laughed nervously. “I can’t handle the suspense.” Garak merely kissed Julian passionately. Julian sighed with his eyes closed when the kiss broke.

 

“I love you, my dear. I believe I’d already said as much.”

 

“I wasn’t sure you meant it.” Julian replied sheepishly. “You were a bit lost in the moment at the time.” Garak laughed.

 

“Julian, how could anyone _not_ fall in love with you?” Garak used his free hand to stroke Julian’s cheek.

 

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Julian sighed. “But the only person whose love I want is yours.”

 

“And love from Chief O’Brien, Commander Sisko, Commander Dax, Major Kir—”

 

“Oh, please, I’m not that needy.” Julian protested. Garak merely raised his eyeridges and smiled. “Alright, validation is nice, yes. But it’s a different kind of love.”

 

“I’m quite sure you’d resort to seducing any one of them if it was the only way to get them to like you.” Garak scoffed.

 

“Elim, have you ever actually heard of romance?” Julian laughed. “Because this is far from romantic.”

 

“On the contrary, my dear.” Garak shook his head. “Here I am, clutching onto you for dear life as we admire the lovely scenery. What could be more romantic than that?”

 

“With our enemies being engulfed in fire just a short distance away?” Julian raised a brow with a smile.

 

“As I said, lovely scenery.” Garak smiled and kissed Julian again.

 

“Elim…” Julian breathed. “Why were you acting so cold to me earlier? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“Not at all, my love.” Garak sighed. “I merely assumed you would have come to your senses and wanted to terminate our relationship.”

 

“Mm, you forgot.” Julian grinned before kissing Garak again. “Winter goes mad for love in the novel.”

 

“And Julian Bashir in the holoprogram?” Garak asked.

 

“He’d succumbed to love’s madness long ago.” Julian and Garak hardly noticed when they finally hit the ground as they were so lost in each other’s tongues and love. Though they did appreciate now having full use of their hands and the ability to roll around. After all, they’d finished the program and still had three hours left in their reservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shout out to NoOneKnowsIWriteThis for being THE BEST Beta, co-author, friend, human being (or alien life form) EVER.  
> ALSO OMG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR LIKING THIS I AM LITERALLY SO SURPRISED THIS WAS WELL RECEIVED.
> 
> So I was originally going to list out all the different quotes from the novel that I highlighted and adapted for this fic but it honestly made this end note way too long so, um... yeah, I didn't. If anyone really wants to see them, I will try and find a place to put them?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
